YuGiOh and the Whispers of Truth
by JadedKatrina
Summary: set one year after YGO at SW ends...Yugi returns home but not to Hogwarts with his friends, at least not as a student...and a new evil after one of the MI holders... and Voldemort's followers with Shadow magic read and see...
1. Chapter One

**__**

YUGIOH AND THE WHISPERS OF TRUTH

JK: Okay peoples I'm back with the sequel to YGO and the SW…

Yugi: walks in sucking on a Popsicle Ohayo JK what you doin'

JK: typing the sequel to YGO and the SW…

Yugi: Oh … okay… have you seen Yami?

JK: Nope, not since last story…runs to the closet where her muse thief has been kept in Oh no he's escaped.

Yugi: sweat drops here we go again…

Mokuba: bounces in what's wrong

Yugi: the muse thief escaped…

Mokuba: okay…

JK: starts putting on battle gear (ie rope, flamethrower, knives, daggers (borrowed from Yami Bakura) etc) gotta go… I'll leave this to you two… remember to do reviews from last story…

Mokuba: watches her run from the room okay now that that's been said reviews…

??: thanks for the review… and in this story there will be God Cards used… promise…

mai **_): I'm glad that my writings have caught your attention and please do tell your Kaiba-obsessed friend about me… also my first YuGiOh stories also are for Kaiba-obsessed fans… anyways enjoy the story…_**

katie-chan: thanks for the review and here's the sequel

sailor-z-360: I know I was trying for the old English version but my computer didn't like it so I went to the normal version…

Goddess of Elements: Thank you much for the wonderful review and enjoy…

Shinigami: thanks for the review and you can keep YJK for a little while longer if you like…

Sorceress Vanessa: Here's the long awaited sequel to the other story and keep an eye out because I think my muse thief snuck back into your computer again… and watch out he just may take off with Vanessa

Yugi: anyways here's the long awaited sequel…

Mokuba: JK doesn't own YGO or HP so just deal with it ..

Yugi: oh and if anyone can tell me the saying to bring out the Wing Dragon of Ra aka Saint Dragon, Ra… please tell me…

Chapter One

A boy of seventeen years of age walked along the dusty Egyptian village streets along with a large black dog with a shining coat, a gold bird, and a man. The boy wore a dark hooded cloak to conceal his strange hair. His crimson-amethyst eyes watched the people passing by with a keen eye. The man also wore a cloak only his was a gold sand color and he kept his hood down exposing his bronze skin and hair to the harsh rays of Ra. The boy stopped suddenly as he felt an odd presence push at his senses. He recognized a familiar aura approaching him. The boy continued to walk until he reached an alley between two shops. He stepped into the shadows after telling the man to continue on. Soon an old man in purple robes walked into the alleyway. The man focused his eyes onto the darkness of the alley trying to locate the child he sought out. The boy smirked to himself before stepping quietly behind the old man.

"You are determined aren't you," he said.

The old man jumped and turned around, "No more like stubborn and eccentric, at least that is what my colleagues tell me."

The boy chuckled, "How did you find me anyways? I made sure to conceal my aura."

"I have my ways," the man responded.

"Ishmael-sensei contacted you didn't he," the boy responded albeit solemnly.

"Yes he did Mr. Mutou," Dumbledore said, "I have come to inform you that if you choose to return to school to be in Diagon Alley on the last day of August."

"Thank you Headmaster, but I'm not sure if I am ready to return yet," Yugi told him.

"Your teacher thinks so. He is worried about you and what you are hiding," Dumbledore said to the young man.

"I know he means well, but I am still unable to control all of my new abilities. Plus I have mastered all of my subjects in school. The only one that I still need help with is potions," Yugi said, "So what do I have t return for?"

"That is the other reason I am here. I am in desperate need of a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and you would do very well in teaching that subject," Dumbledore said, "Plus perhaps Professor Snape would consider giving you private lessons in potions if you wish."

"Let me think about your offer. I shall give you my answer on August 1st," Yugi said.

"Very well, Mr. Mutou," Dumbledore said, "I shall wait for your reply."

"Good-bye headmaster," Yugi said as the old man disapperated from the alley way with a loud pop.

Yugi's companions came into the alleyway and the man was the first to speak, "So Young Master, what do you plan on doing?"

"Perhaps I have been gone too long. It has been a year since I've left," Yugi said thoughtfully, "My family and friends are becoming more concerned from what my sister told me last. They are afraid that I will not return back home."

"Are you ready for this? Returning to your normal life," Karim posted.

Yugi chuckled deeply, "My life is never going to be normal in a sense of what it was before, but I believe I am."

"Yugi maybe you should open your link to Yami," Sirius said after he had transformed, "From what Karim has said Mahaado told him, the ex-pharaoh has been in a depressed slump. He won't duel until you return."

"Not yet," Yugi said, "But soon. Right now I want to meet with Ishizu at the Tombkeepers home. Horus fly there and inform her I'll be by tonight."

Horus trilled softly before vanishing into the air. Yugi motioned for his companions to follow him. Sirius Black went back to his animagus form and trotted along side the teen. Karim just chuckled at the dog's carefree behavior. If you were to look at the fugitive now, you would never realized he was wanted by the Ministry of Magic. The once shaggy and sad looking man was now healthy as he had now been able to eat normal meals and sleep in a normal bed.

Yugi was another one his friends would never recognize. He no longer carried the baby fat that he did a year ago. He now stood at 5'7" and was lean and muscular. The hard training his sensei had put him through caused him to replace any fat into strong muscle. Yugi decided to change his look as well by growing out his hair until it was down to his shoulders. He kept his blond bangs the same, but his crimson and black locks were now down and pulled into a leather thong. His eyes matched his demeanor; intense and he outlined them in kohl as well.

But even though he has changed in physical appearance he still carried an air of innocence about him. The group walked in silence for a little while, that was until Yugi burst into uncontrollable laughter. Karim cocked an eyebrow at the boy wondering if perhaps his young master had finally snapped. Snuffles aka Sirius stopped and watched Yugi with curious eyes. Yugi finally pulled himself together and continued walking.

"Master may I ask what was so funny?" Karim inquired as Sirius gave a yip in agreement.

"I was just thinking about what everyone at home is going to think about my new look and height, especially Jou," Yugi said, "No matter, now where is that entrance."

"Where are we going master?" Karim asked.

"To one of my grandfather's old colleague's residence," Yugi said, "My last letter that I received from Sai mentioned something about Grandpa wanting to pick up something from him."

"Okay," Karim said as they continued to walk.

Soon Yugi stopped outside a small antiques shop and went in. The small bell chimed as the door opened signaling the arrival of a customer. A gray haired man stepped out from the back room and came up to the counter. Yugi approached it and pulled down his hood. The young boy smiled gently at the man and waited for him.

"Can I help you young man?" the elderly gentleman asked.

"Actually I'm looking for Michael Aubrey, one of Sugoroku Mutou's archeology colleagues," Yugi said.

"I am he and who are you?" Aubrey questioned.

"Sugoroku's grandson, Yugi Mutou," Yugi responded.

"Little Yugi?" Aubrey began, "Look at how much you've grown. I didn't recognize you at all. And who are your companions?"

"Can we speak in private?" Yugi began.

"Sure, sure. Let me close up shop real quick," the man said quickly locking the door and throwing the closed sign into place, "Follow me."

The man led Yugi, Karim and snuffles into the back apartment. Yugi sat down on one of the wing back chairs while Karim stood behind him and snuffles laid at his feet. Michael Aubrey began preparing tea for himself and his guests. As soon as the tea pot began whistling he moved to get the cups, but found them already on the table and Yugi smirking. The elderly archeologist just shook his head and smiled at the teen.

"I know your grandfather told me you were able to use magic, but now this good," Michael said.

"Well I've been tutored under Ishmael-sensei for the last year," Yugi said while Karim and Sirius just stared in shocked amazement, "It's okay guys. Michael Aubrey is a wizard as well and is one of the gentlemen who work with Bill Weasley occasionally."

"That's right. I'm retired, but I do some translating and such when needed," Michael told them, "Now introduce us Yugi."

"Gomen-nasai. The gentleman standing is Karim my close friend and guardian. The pup on the floor is Snuffles," Yugi said introducing his companions, "I'm sorry, but Horus is currently delivering a message so he couldn't be here."

"It's quite alright. Now I assume since you are here you will be returning home soon," he said.

"Yes probably tomorrow morning. I decided to stop by to see what it was that Grandfather had wanted so bad," Yugi said.

Aubrey stood and went to a hidden safe, "Ah yes… I believe it was some papyrus that I wanted him to look at and a very strange item. Both were found in an unmarked tomb."

Aubrey handed Yugi the papyrus wrapped in an oilcloth and a golden box, "These are the items?"

"Yes. The papyrus is in the most ancient form of hieroglyphics and I cannot decipher them. And the item is odd because all I can recognize on it is the Eye of Horus on the lid," he explained, "I'm not sure what is contained within though."

"Strange. Would you mind if I look at the papyrus later on. Perhaps I can decipher some of it," Yugi inquired.

"You have my blessings to do so. But please owl me when you find out anything," he said.

"It would be my pleasure to be truthful," Yugi said, "And now I must be going. Ishizu is expecting me."

"Good-bye Yugi and tell your Grandfather I said hello," Michael said as Yugi left the shop.

The three companions walked down the street in silence. Yugi seemed to be in deep thought as he walked. His mind was too occupied to notice that he was being followed. Karim felt an odd magical aura surround them and soon found himself being forced into Yugi's mind chamber. Sirius let off a deep throaty growl as a cloaked person stepped in front of Yugi. The teen stopped and pulled out his wand and transformed it into it's true form, The Pharaoh's Staff. The cloaked figure also pulled out a staff as well. It was gold with a large blood stone nestled into the clawed top.

Yugi just watched this person with interest, waiting for them to make the first move. Sirius was about to lunge for them, but found himself paralyzed. The cloaked figure just held up a Duel Monsters Spell card, Paralyzing Potion. Yugi's eyes went wide in realization that this person in front of him has Shadow Magic.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yugi demanded in a cold tone.

"My name is of no concern to you , where as what I am is," the being said, "I am a Shadow Mage and I have come for the words of the Queen and her box."

"What are you talking about? I have no such items, now release my dog and leave before you face the consequences," Yugi commanded.

"Young Pharaoh, you may have been trained by a Shadow Mage, but do not mistake yourself for one. You have much to learn about our ways. Now hand over the items," the cloaked mage said.

"Why do you want the items?" Yugi inquired never letting down his defenses.

"I wish to return it to the tomb where it was stolen from. My clan has protected it for Millennia and I shall not fail in my families duty now," they said.

"So you are a Tombkeeper," yugi said, "But I thought all Tombkeepers were males, not females."

"_Do Not Insult My Family!_," the female screamed out, "Now for that you shall be punished."

The Shadow Mage raised her staff and prepared to fire a spell at Yugi. He didn't flinch as the orb of Shadow Magic closed in on him. Sirius watched in concern as the teen did nothing. Soon the orb hit an invisible barrier in front of Yugi and rebounded back towards the mage. She leapt out of the way and ended up singeing her robes by the attack. Yugi stood smirking and held up a card. The trap card Mirror Force was shown to the surprised girl. Yugi then put up another card, Mystical Space Typhoon and the Paralyzing Potion card was destroyed.

Sirius felt himself able to move once again and went after the girl with a snarl. The Shadow Mage stood from the ground and decided to flee instead of face the teen and his dog once again. Yugi concentrated on releasing Karim from his mind and soon the flustered Shadow Monster appeared.

"Master Yugi what happened? One minute I was standing here, the next I was in your soul room," Karim said.

"I believe we have yet another, not enemy, but opponent to deal with. A girl in a cloak claiming to be a Shadow Mage," Yugi said.

"Should we be worried?" Karim questioned.

"I should not think so, but I'm not going to let my guard down just yet," Yugi said, "Now we should head to Ishizu's. Sirius it is safe to transform and apparate there if you want."

"Thanks Yugi. Shall I go first?" Sirius asked.

"Yes please." Yugi replied.

"I'll meet you there master," Karim said vanishing into the Shadow Realm.

As Sirius disapparated from the alley way Yugi checked around once again before also disappearing as well. He appeared at the hidden entrance to the tombkeeper clan's home and went down the stairwell. As he reached the bottom step, Yugi felt as if something was not right. The young teen pulled his hood up and blended into the shadows moving stealthily along the walls. Yugi remembered the layout from previous visits and headed towards the main room. As he came closer he realized that there was an evil aura of magic lingering in the room. Yugi stopped when he saw four deatheaters surrounding Ishizu, Rashid, Karim, and Sirius. Karim was kneeling next to Ishizu who was bleeding from a head wound she apparently received from a deatheater. Rashid and Sirius were on the ground unconscious.

Yugi became livid at the audacity of these vile pieces of scum invading his friend's home this way. Yugi began gathering in the shadows and directed them to surround the deatheaters. As Yugi was controlling the shadow's the deatheaters were panicking. Yugi's eyes became an even deeper crimson color then his other half's. The child tried to not lose control over the very shadows in his possession, but he began losing the battle. As his guard was slowly being broken down, the shadows began pulling him even deeper. The boy screamed out as his soul was being invaded by the darkness. Karim realized what was happening and got up from the floor to save his master.

This happened once before when he had become angry and frustrated during his training. It took both himself, Sirius, and his sensei to bring him back from the brink of the darkness. Karim reached Yugi's side to see that the shadows were surrounding his lower body, trying to engulf him as they did the deatheaters. The man gripped the boy's shoulders firmly, while passing some of his white magic into him. It was slowly working, but not quick enough to bring Yugi from the edge. Karim silently pleaded to Ra, his maker, to help him not fail his young charge. The mage felt a hand settle on his shoulder and looked back to see Rashid there. The adopted Ishtar sibling offered his support and energy to save the young duelist form the darkness.

Karim increased his magic flow and saw the shadow's begin to recede once again. Soon an exhausted Yugi collapsed into the Shadow Monster's arms. He picked up the boy realizing that he was no longer the small, petite child he first met a year ago. The child in his arms was now a lean, strapping young man destined to make any female he meets swoon and even turn a few male heads as well. Rashid led the man into a bedroom off the main room. Karim laid his young charge on the bed before leaving to check on the other two in the main room. Rashid stayed by Yugi's side, silently watching over him. Soon Yugi began to stirring on the bed and opened his crimson-amethyst orbs. Rashid placed a hand on the duelist's forehead to make sure he had no fever or other lingering side effects.

"Master Yugi you're awake!" Karim shouted out as he came into the room.

Yugi scowled at the man, "Stop yelling please. My head is killing me. Did it happen again? Did I lose control?"

"Master do not fret, you were pulled back," Karim said gently.

"My Ra…what am I going to do? I cannot chance losing my control again. Perhaps I shouldn't return," Yugi began doubting himself, "What if I cannot be saved next time. I could harm my family and friends."

"Master you need your friends' support to get through this," Karim said, "Plus you have already mastered your emotions. Unlike the first time you were mostly in control. You were caught off guard is all."

"You're right. Is Ishizu and Sirius okay?" Yugi inquired.

"I am fine my Pharaoh," Ishizu said coming in.

Ishizu took in the sight of the once pale, petite child from a year ago. Yugi stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the wash basin against one wall. The teen rinsed the exhaustion and grime from his face with the cool water. He then turned to face the two Egyptian siblings. Ishizu smiled at him before leading him from the room and into the kitchen. Sirius sat at the table, consuming his food with gusto. Yugi just chuckled at how his protector reminded him of his friends Jonouchi and Honda. Yugi felt a twinge in his heart at the thought of them and came to a conclusion that he truly missed his friends and family badly.

The teen sat down and began eating the food placed in front of him by Rashid. As they finished, Sirius excused himself to one of the bedrooms to enjoy a good nights sleep without hearing Karim's complaints of there being only one bed. Yugi followed Ishizu into the study and set his bad onto the table. Horus woke briefly from his nap and saw his master had arrived. After making sure he was unharmed, he went back to sleep. Ishizu sat down on one of the arm chairs and invited Yugi to use the other one. Yugi sat down and let out a sigh as he relaxed for the first time since he left his sensei's a week ago.

"Yugi you have changed much in the past year," Ishizu said.

Yugi gave her a small smile, "Thank you Ishizu. Were you able to purchase the tickets?"

"Yes I was. They are waiting for you at the airport check in," Ishizu said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…just thinking is all. Professor Dumbledore offered me the new Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts position today," Yugi said staring at the Egyptian woman.

"He did? But don't you have to finish school?" Ishizu asked.

"I have mastered all my courses and some except for potions," Yugi told her, "I'm not sure if I should though."

"I personally think you should," the Egyptian said, "But don't rush your answer though."

"I won't. Now I have a question for you. Do you know of any other tombkeeper clans?" Yugi asked.

"No why?" Ishizu responded.

"Because I was attacked earlier by a teenage girl claiming to protect the Queens tomb," Yugi said his eyes taking on a cold look, "She also claimed to be a Shadow Mage. This girl used shadow magic to activate a spell card, but was unskilled to counter an attack."

"This is indeed strange. The only Shadow Mages still in existence today that are fully trained are yourself, Master Ishmael and Sorceress Kacheana from America," Ishizu said, "But I guess there could be others not known to the wizarding world."

"I guess I should watch my back huh," Yugi said with a dry laugh.

"Why did she come after you anyways," Ishizu inquired.

"She said something about the Queen's words and box," Yugi said.

Ishizu thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm not sure what that means, but I'll look into it. Now I'm sure you want to get some sleep so I shall see you in the morning."

"Thank you," Yugi said grabbing his bag and walking to his room.

Yugi collapsed onto the bed not bothering to undress. The teen concentrated on his soul room, phasing there to wait on his sister to appear using the puzzle. Soon he felt her presence fill the room with warmth. He turned to face her and smiled warmly when their eyes met. She instantly engulfed him in a hug. He set his chin on her head marveling in how much he now towered above her. He took in her calming scent of vanilla. She led him to the bed and sat down waiting on her brother to begin.

"Sai… I've…I've decided to come home," Yugi said.

Sai sat in stunned silence, "You're sure about this. You're really coming home."

Yugi shook his head yes and Sai hugged him once again, "Um…Sis… I …can't…breath…"

"Oh sorry," Sai said releasing her grip on her younger brother, "So when are you due back . Will it be before your b-day?"

"I'm leaving in the morning, so I'll be there early to late evening," Yugi said.

"Are you coming back to the game shop or…" Sai let the rest trail off.

"To the game shop. But I'm hoping no one'll be there but you and grandpa," Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can think of some way to get Yami and Draco to leave," Sai said, "But why wouldn't you want everyone to know you're back?"

"Because I want an evening to talk to you and Grandpa that's why?" Yugi responded.

"Okay. By the way are you keeping the new do or going back to the old," Sai inquired of Yugi's hair.

"Keeping the new. But I must go and please don't tell anyone but Malik that I'm coming home," Yugi said.

"I promise baby brother and now you stay safe," Sai said before leaving.

Yugi just sighed as he thought about all the questions that he will be bombarded with when he gets home. He hoped to have a few days peace, but knew in his heart that that won't be possible. Soon he drifted off into a light slumber.

**__**

Yugi: wow 10 pages to start off the brand new story

Mokuba: oh and we want to thank Sorceress Vanessa for the title name for this story…gives her cookies and fav character plushies (Seto, Yami, and Yugi) here you go…

Yugi: anyways 3-5 reviews will get you the next chapter… that is if mother nature will stop sending all these baka hurricanes towards Florida…

Mokuba: so please review… both Mokuba and Yugi give puppy dog eyes of doom to the reviewers

Reviewers: Ahhh… so cute…

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Yugi: well we're back with another installment…

Mokuba: (runs in) Yugi we have a big problem…

Yugi: waz up

Mokuba: JK her yami and the others are MIA…

Yugi: not good… (smirks evilly) that means we are the rulers over the story then…

Mokuba: yeah that's right… anyways we would like to thank:

White Phoenix Eterna- thanks for the review and I will try to update sooner but wedding plans are taking up much of my time…

Mosrael-I hope that your sugar high Mokuba enjoyed the healthy food… anyways here's the update…

Sorceress Vanessa-thanks for the review and watch out cause the muse thief just upgraded to an author and muse thief… here's the update…

Yugi: anyways sorry for the late update and here's the chapter…

Mokuba: oh and JK doesn't own YGO or HP so please enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 2

Yami walked into the Kame Game Shop followed by his and Yugi's friends. Jou quickly made his way to the display case wanting to see if there were any new cards available. Draco sat at the counter finishing up a sale with a customer. He had offered to watch the shop while Grandpa Mutou had gone out of town for the day. Yami sat down next to Draco behind the counter, still looking depressed as ever. The British teen could only shake his head at the Egyptian spirit.

"Hey Yami you wanna' head up to KaibaLand an' duel?" Jounouchi asked.

"No it's quite alright Jounouchi," Yami told the teen.

"Come on Yam's, you know that he'll be back. It's just going to take time is all," Jounouchi said.

"No. I already told you , I shall not duel without him here. It just isn't the same without him here," Yami said forlornly.

"But…" Jounouchi began.

"Oi Jou you know everyday for the past couple of months you have had this same conversation, receiving the same answer every time," Draco said.

Jou looked sheepishly at the teen, "I know. But I guess I'm just too thick headed to realize that he won't change his mind."

"I'm sorry Jounouchi, but I just won't do it. He's even closed off our mind link and gave away the puzzle," Yami said, "I'm afraid that he has decided to move on and I have become insignificant to him."

Draco just shook his head, "You are not insignificant. It's just he has a lot to deal with and decided to take up private tutation."

Yami just shook his head sadly, "He's not returning."

Draco turned to the spirit anger in his eyes, "Now see here Yami Atemu Mutou, I am tired of you moping around. Tonight we are going over to Kaiba's for that sleepover Mokuba invited us to and I won't take no for an answer."

Jounouchi could only stare at the teen as Draco put on a stern look. Yami paled at the thought of the Slytherins wrath. The Egyptian spirit sighed in defeat, knowing that to envoke the teens anger was truly a death wish. Sai entered into the shop and saw Draco glaring at Jounouchi and Yami. Malik, Marik, and Bakura followed her in.

Marik walked over to Draco and pulled him into a very passionate kiss that caused the blond teen to blush. Sai went over to the Egyptian spirit and hit him upside the head. Malik and Bakura laughed at the yami, but soon joined said yami in clutching their heads. Sai walked away smirking at the three boys. Said sat down next to Yami and used his shoulder as a pillow. Her adopted brother moved closer to give her better access.

"So Yami, Draco everyone are you coming tonight?" Mokuba asked as he came into the shop.

"Not me. I'm staying here to hopefully get rid of this headache, plus I have a friend from Egypt coming in," Sai told them.

"Well we can come with you know to be friendly," Mokuba said his eyes lighting up.

"No!" Sai yelled causing everyone to stare at her, "Um…I mean no thank you. I want to let her adjust first before bombarding her with new faces."

"Oh…okay," Mokuba said a little sad.

Sai couldn't take his sad look, "Mokie how about I bring her over tomorrow around noon for lunch. Everyone will still be there and they can meet her."

Mokuba looked up at Sai hope and joy shining in his eye, "Really?"

"Yea really, now I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to try and drown my headache in chocolate and sappy movies," Sai said walking towards the back door, "Anyone want to join me?"

Malik ran to her side, "I'll join you for chocolate, but not the sappy movies."

"Bye guys," Sai called out to the others sitting in the shop, "Oh by the way Draco I can take over if you want to head to Kaiba's early."

"Okay. I'll just tell you before I leave," Draco said as Sai disappeared into the residence.

Sai wandered into the kitchen and pulled out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and two bowls. While Sai was scooping the ice cream into the bowls, Malik was pouring two glasses of unsweetened iced tea. The two teens then brought the bowls and glasses up to Sai's room where they could talk in peace. As they came into the room Malik's raven Anubis and Sai's Leonia Lunari were asleep on Lunari's pet bed. Sai sat down on the bean bag chair by the closet, whereas Malik sat down on the desk chair.

"So Sai, what is the real reason for not going to Mokuba's party," Malik inquired.

"Yugi…" Sai responded looking sadly at her melting bowl of ice cream.

"Is he okay?" Malik asked.

"As far as I know he is… it's just that… um… he's coming home," Sai said.

"And your sad about this…" Malik asked shocked.

"No…at least not about him coming home…it's just I hope everyone forgives him for leaving and not returning," Sai told the Egyptian teen.

"Ah… I see. Your worried that if he is shunned he'll leave again," Malik said.

"Yeah," Sai simply said.

"So when is he due in?" Malik asked.

"I think around eight," Sai said.

"Do you need a ride over there?" Malik asked.

"Yes…Grandpa won't be home until late tonight," Sai said, "Now I just have to figure out how to get Yami out of the house tonight."

"Problem solved. I think Draco managed to convince Yami to join them at Mokuba's party," Malik said then as an after thought, "Why do you want Yami gone anyways?"

"Yugi requested it. I think it's mostly for his sanity," Sai responded.

"Okay so I'll take you to the airport, pick-up your 'Friend' then bring you two here. And go to Mokuba's party," Malik said.

"Sounds about right, but if you want to stay here instead then you can," Sai said, "I mean I will be going to Mokuba's tomorrow."

"Naw it will be too suspicious if I don't show up," Malik said, "But right now I think we should go relieve Draco so he can head over to Mokuba's."

"Okay," Sai said as she left her room and went to the kitchen.

The two teens went into the main shop area and saw Bakura in a headlock by Marik. Draco was currently laughing so hard that he might fall off his stool. Yami was smirking which was a major improvement from the frown he normally wore. Mokuba was trying to separate the two spirits without much luck. Sai stalked over to the two spirits and grabbed their ears and yanked them. Both spirits began crying out in pain as the Egyptian pulled them to the door of the game shop. Everyone busted out laughing as the most feared thief of ancient Egypt and the insane yami were escorted from the game shop like a couple of three year olds. Even Yami was chuckling at the spirits expense.

Once the two were outside, Sai turned upon the others and motioned for them to leave. Mokuba left followed by Draco, and a very reluctant Yami with their bags. As soon as they were gone Sai closed up shop seeing as it was late as is. Malik went outside to head to his house and grab the jeep that Ishizu had left him. Sai went up to Yugi's room and began getting it ready for it's owner's return. Sai had taken the opportunity a few weeks back to decorate it in the same style as Yugi's soul room. No one became the wiser at what she was doing. Seeing as Yami and Grandpa both did not enter the room. Yami chose instead to share with Draco while Sai herself choose to make the attack into her own private haven. Luna took the last guest room as hers.

As she was setting up the sand colored lamps, she felt a twinge at the back of her mind signaling that Yugi was in his soul room. Sai quickly went to the nightstand where she liked to keep his puzzle. The Egyptian teen put on the puzzle and was immediately pulled into his soul room.

"Hey baby brother," Sai said smiling.

"Sister my plane will be arriving in an hour, gate 34 I believe. I'll have Karim, Horus, and Sirius with me," Yugi told her.

"How is Snuffles and Karim anyways?" Sai asked.

"Bored…anyways. Sirius will stay in dog form. It will just be easier that way," Yugi explained.

"Okay. Me and Malik will be there in an hour. And by the way you're my female friend from Egypt. And we are going to Kaiba's tomorrow for lunch," Sai told him.

"Oh really…where's Grandpa?" Yugi asked brushing his bangs from his face.

"In Tokyo for the day. He had someone who wants to sell him a new RPG board game. So he went to meet them," Sai explained.

"So I shall see you two in an hour or so then," Yugi said.

"Yeah," Sai responded before leaving the soul room.

Sai opened her eyes and saw Malik watching her from the doorway. She went to him and hugged him before leaving the room. The door for the first time in a year was left open. Malik led the way from the house to the jeep waiting in front of the curb and made their way towards the airport. Little did they know that someone else was going to be there as well. As they parked and made it to the proper gate to wait on Yugi they heard the announcement for the arrival of one of the many private jets landing. The two teens didn't think anything of it as Yugi's plane arrived. Soon the passengers all came filtering from the plane and were greeted by family and friends.

Sai kept an eye out for her brother, not knowing what to expect from him. Soon a teen came walking up to Sai and Malik wearing a dark colored cloak. Sai could see some blond bangs poking out from the hood and two orbs of crimson-amethyst watching. The girl's face broke into a wide grin as she engulfed the cloaked teen in a hug. Malik could only gape as his girlfriend was hugging a, who he thought, was a total stranger. Sai led the teen over to Malik to wait on Karim to return with Snuffles and Horus.

"Um…Sai who is that?" Malik asked nervously.

"Oh my Ra I forgot…" Sai began, but the cloaked teen stopped her from continuing.

"Hey Malik," the teen said as he pulled down his hood exposing shoulder length black and crimson hair and blond bangs.

"Yu-Yugi?!" Malik exclaimed recognizing his, who used to be, shorter friend.

"Hai…" Yugi said.

"My Ra, you look amazing. Love the new look and height…" Malik said smiling and pulling the teen into a hug.

"Glad to see you to," Yugi said and spotted Karim, Snuffles, and Horus, "Guys I want you to formally meet Karim. He's my protector sent by Mahaado, the Black Magician."

Karim bowed to the two teens, "It is my pleasure to meet the sister and friend of my master."

"Please on formalities," Sai said, "Now Yugi let's head home. Grandpa should be getting home in a little while."

"Sure thing. Lead the way," Yugi said, but stopped when he saw a tall brunette coming his way.

Seto Kaiba was cutting through the dense crowded airport to get to where they were standing. Soon the taller teen stopped in front of Sai and Malik, ignoring Karim, Yugi, and Snuffles. Kaiba only smirked at the two before turning his attention on the last of the group. He eyed Yugi trying to figure out who this teen was. Then it finally clicked into his massive, genius brain of his.

"Yu-Yugi?!" Kaiba exclaimed at a loss for words.

"Hey Kaiba. How are you?" Yugi inquired smiling.

"I'm fine. I take it you just returned?" he asked.

"Yea, but I'm planning on going home right now," Yugi said, "I must ask you to keep my return under wraps until tomorrow. Apparently Sai arranged for me to come over tomorrow, or should I say her "friend" from Egypt."

"Sorry I had to think of something before Mokuba turned on the waterworks earlier," Sai said.

"That's fine. So are you here to stay? And are you going to attend Hogwart's again?" Seto asked as the group walked towards the exit.

"Well I'm not too sure about returning to Hogwart's, but I'm not planning on leaving just yet," Yugi told the CEO, "But I do know that we still have to be careful. Voldemort is still looking to get the items and I have been feeling an increase in Shadow Magic recently."

"Is it a new enemy?" Sai asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be the items reacting to the magic from Hogwart's or something else. But don't let your guard down," Yugi said as they reached Malik's jeep.

"Well Yugi it is good to see you back and I'll see you at the mansion tomorrow afternoon," Seto said walking towards his own vehicle, a sleek black jaguar.

Malik unlocked the jeep and the group clambered into it. Snuffles sat in between Yugi and Karim in the back, sticking his head in between the two front seats. Sai gave his head a pat before settling in for the hour long drive back to the game shop. Soon the group pulled in behind the shop and went in. Sai led Yugi up to his room, as Malik left and Karim and Sirius made themselves at home in the living room. As Yugi went into the darkened room, Sai flicked on the lights. The lamps illuminated the room in a soft glow, making the Egyptian style seem even more mysterious. The tri-color haired teen stood in awe as he looked upon his room. Yugi walked over to the book shelf and found that it was packed with his books from a year ago.

There were even a few new additions as well. He sat down on the bed realizing that it was just as comfortable as the one in his soul room. Sai stood in the doorway watching her brother explore the room in awe. After about fifteen more minutes of exploring he turned towards Sai. She smiled at him just glad to see the joy in his eyes once again. She took off the puzzled and offered it to him. Yugi took the chain on it and placed the puzzle on the nightstand.

"Yugi do you like it?" Sai asked referring to the room.

"I love it. I think you spent too much time in my soul room though," Yugi said happily.

"No. I just wanted you to feel comfortable is all," Sai said.

"So what did Yami and Grandpa have to say about this?" Yugi asked.

Sai looked at the floor before answering, "They don't know. When you didn't return after a few months they figured you would not return. I did all this with my inheritance and Malik's help."

"I guess maybe I should of returned sooner huh…" Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi… I would have been upset if you had come back unable to control your abilities," Sai said, "Now are you hungry?"

"Famished. Airplane food is not very healthy to eat and tastes like card board in gravy," Yugi said.

Sai giggled at Yugi and heard the door downstairs slam closed, "Sai, Yami, Draco I'm back. I hope your hungry cause I brought hamburgers home."

"Grandpa's home. Come on," Sai said then called out, "Coming Grandpa."

Sai stampeded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Grandpa Mutou embraced her, "How are you? And who is the man in the living room?"

"Sorry Grandpa, but my friend from Egypt showed up and that's their bodyguard you could say," Sai said.

"And where is your friend now?" he asked the girl.

"I'm right here Grandpa," Yugi said walking into the kitchen.

Mr. Mutou sunk into one of the table chairs in shock, "Yu-Yugi is that truly you? I'm not hallucinating am I?"

"No Grandpa, it is really me. I've come home," Yugi said.

"My boy…"Grandpa said as he pulled Yugi into a fierce embrace, "My boy has returned home."

Yugi returned the embrace then sat down as well, "And the man and dog in the living room are Karim my guardian and Snuffles."

"Old Sirius Black is also here?!" the old man said in awe, "He needs to owl Harry to let him know he's okay."

Sirius walked in and nodded an okay. The fugitive went back into the living room carrying some burgers for himself and Karim. Yugi grabbed a burger and began eating it slowly. Sai handed Sugoroku one before grabbing one for herself. Soon the trio finished eating and went into the living room to catch up on things. The family soon grew tired and made their way to their rooms. Luna was not home because she was staying with Hermione till the start of the school year. As Yugi's head his the pillow he fell into a dreamless slumber.

**__**

Yugi: okay everyone another chapter done and overwith…

Mokuba: guess who I found in the closet (pulls out a bound and gagged Bakura from the closet)

Yugi: who knew… Bakura coming out of the closet…

Bakura: (death glaring Yugi)

Mokuba: anyways 3-5 reviews gets you another chapter and bound and gagged Bakura

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Yugi: Well we're back with yet another installment of YGO and the WoT

Ginny: (walks in) Hey Yugi where's JK…

Yugi: missing, just like the others…

Ginny: oh (pulls out a reviewer list) anyways we would like to thank…

White Phoenix Eternal: thanks for the review and here's the reactions…just continue to read…

sailor-z-360: I know made him grow up a little didn't I… I have a picture of that I drew of him older if you want I can email it to you… just check my profile for the email or leave your email in your next review…

Sorceress Vanessa: here's the next update and I hope that the muse/author thief has left you and Vanessa alone… anyways your character is coming up soon in the coming chapters so continue to read…

Yugi: Um… Ginny have you seen Mokuba…

Ginny: nope, just the bound and gagged Bakura there…

Hermione: (storms into the room) where is he…

Bakura: Mmph…

Hermione: (runs to Bakura and glares at Yugi and Ginny) how dare you take my boyfriend from me…

Bakura: (unbound) I'll get that freak yet (grabs torture tools and leaves the room)

Yugi: (sweat drops) okay that was random…

Hermione: (running after Bakura) JK doesn't own us or YGO so just deal with it…

Ginny: here's the next chapter…

Chapter 3

Soon the sun rose signaling the start of a new day. Yami rolled over in bed and tried to figure out where he was and why he was there. Soon he heard a familiar British accented voice calling out that breakfast was ready. The former pharaoh groaned as he tried to return back to the world of sleep. He fell back to sleep for a few more hours, but Mokuba came in and prevented anymore time by removing his covers. Yami shot into a sitting position as the cold air hit his warm skin. He got out of bed and went to the shower to get ready for the day. A half hour later he emerged wearing cargo shorts, a crimson sleeveless shirt with a cartouche meaning pharaoh on the front, black leather sandals and his hair pulled under a tan bandana.

Yami stepped into the kitchen and realized it was almost noon. Seto had just come in from the back patio where he set up the grill for lunch. Ryou and Draco were currently cutting up onions, lettuce, and tomatoes for the burgers that were being prepared by Bakura and Marik. The ancient spirit stole a tomato slice and dodged a flying hand towel sent by Draco. Yami went outside to see Malik setting up the tables with plates, cups, and napkins. Yami began grabbing bags of chips, cokes, and condiments to place on the buffet table. Soon the patio had a festive feel to it and Yami smiled sadly to himself realizing that today was his aibou's birthday.

The teen would be eighteen today and able to enter the world of adulthood. Malik saw the sadness wash over Yami's face and went to his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yami smiled in thanks at the young Egyptians concern, before moving towards the kitchen. Seto walked in carrying a cake that he refused to allow anyone to see yet. Soon the group made their way to the back yard to wait for Sai and her friend's arrival. The maid came outside announcing the arrival of Seto's guests. Seto excused himself and went into the front room. He saw Sai and Yugi waiting for him.

"Good…You made it. You didn't give Grandpa a heart attack did you?" Seto asked good heartedly.

"No I didn't," Yugi responded, "And Snuffles went to the Order's headquarters to speak with everyone there and Karim is in the Shadow Realm speaking with Mahaado to answer you unasked questions."

"Okay now you worry me… Now how do you want to do this?" Seto asked.

"Let Sai go in first, I'll follow covered in my cloak," Yugi told the two.

"By the way Happy Birthday," Seto said smiling and handing the 18 year old a box.

Yugi opened the box and found a card locket within exactly like his and Mokuba's. The crimson-amethyst eyed child opened it and found a picture of the group together and one of Grandpa Mutou, Sai, and Yami. Yugi put it on and offered the CEO his hand. Seto rolled his eyes and hugged the boy instead.

"Don't tell anyone about the hug," he said.

"Not a word. Now let's get going before someone gets curious and seeks you out," Yugi said.

Seto walked back to the patio followed closely by Sai and a cloak covered Yugi. The teen CEO went out first and told Marik and Bakura to start the burgers. Sai came out after a few minutes and saw that Yami was looking extremely depressed. The Egyptian girl quickly went back into the kitchen to speak with Yugi first.

"Hey Sai what's the matter?" Yugi asked.

"Contact Yami through the mind link. He's so depressed it's making me feel sad," Sai said removing the puzzle from her neck.

"Very well," Yugi placed the golden item around his neck and felt the link recreate itself, "Sai go back outside. I'm going to talk to Yami for a few first."

"Sure…good-luck brother," Sai said before walking outside once again.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked through the newly reopened link.

/Yugi?!/ Yami asked shocked.

/Yes, can you meet a friend of mine and Sai's in the den of Kaiba's home?/ Yugi asked his dark half.

/How did you know I was at Kaiba's?/ Yami asked.

/Sai informed me so I could tell our friend/ Yugi said.

/Oh…/ Yami responded some what down at the prospect that his light was not there.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked.

/Yes Aibou, I'll meet your friend/ Yami said.

/Thank you my dark/ Yugi said disabling the link.

Yami rose from the table seeing everyone preoccupied. He went into Kaiba Manor heading towards the den and the arranged meeting. As Yami came into the den he saw the back of an older, taller person covered by a cloak. Yugi felt his darker half come into the room and sit down on one of the couches. The crimson-amethyst eyed teen walked over to the couch, making sure to keep his face and eyes shadowed. He sat down next to Yami waiting for him to begin. Yami shifted uncomfortably on the couch, feeling a strange, but yet comfortable aura coming from this strange person.

"Um…I was told… er … asked to meet you," Yami began, "My name's Yami."

Yugi stayed silent for a moment before answering, "I know…"

"Yo-you do? How? I…we haven't met before," Yami said.

"We have, but long ago. I've known you for many years," Yugi said.

"Explain yourself," Yami said cautiously.

"How about if I show you first," Yugi said.

The eighteen year old rose from the couch and removed his cloak. With the cloak removed, it revealed the slender teen dressed in black cargo pants, a dark navy blue sleeveless shirt, boots, and his customary low pony-tail. His eyes were once again outlined in kohl giving his innocent eyes a mysterious look. Yami could only stare at the teen in front of him as if he had seen a ghost. Yugi gave the Egyptian spirit a small grin waiting on his reaction. The Egyptian pharaoh jumped to his feet and gathered Yugi into his arms. Yugi felt Yami's tears soaking into his shirt as the dark cried tears of joy.

"Yami?" Yugi started as his darker half released him.

"Yugi…I can't believe after all this time… why now?" Yami began, "I'm grateful you have returned and everything, but why?"

"My sensei could not teach me anything more and instead advised me to return to my life," Yugi said, "But I am not sure if I am returning to Hogwart's though. I have mastered all my subjects except for potions."

"I don't care about that. I'll stay home with you then," Yami said.

"No Yami. Please continue to attend for me. Plus if you weren't there than Bakura and Marik would cause havoc and chaos," Yugi said, "Now I believe there is a party going on and Sai's 'friend' from Egypt should make an appearance."

"One more question…" Yami said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hmm…" he said turning to face Yami.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked referring to his appearance.

"Nothing except growing up," Yugi said albeit a little coolly, "Come on."

"Okay…" Yami said leading the way.

Yugi placed the cloak on once again hiding his appearance. Yami went outside onto the patio and Yugi followed a bit slower. Kaiba was the first to approach and hand the Shadow Mage a hamburger. Yugi was then led over to the table where Malik was staring in disgust at Bakura as he ate his burger almost completely raw. Ryou just shook his head and ignored his darker half.

Jonouchi watched Yugi from the corner of his eyes contemplating on whether or not he should talk to this mysterious friend of Sai's. Soon the group finished lunch and Kaiba brought out the cake he refused to let anyone see. As soon as the lid was removed, the group of teens stared at the CEO as if he had gone insane.

"Um…Kaiba I know we all miss Yug' an' everythin', but aren't ya taking it a little to fa'?" Jou said referring to the cake saying 'Happy Birthday Yugi'.

"Actually he's not," the cloaked person said stepping forward.

Kaiba began lighting the candles on the cake, "Mokuba grab the cake server please, then we'll begin."

Kaiba nodded to the cloaked person when Mokuba returned. Yugi removed the cloak and stood in front of all his friends. Ryou was the first to come to his senses and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome back Yugi," Ryou said.

"Thank you," Yugi responded.

"Great tah have ya home Yug'" Jonouchi said slapping him on the back.

"Well I guess calling you shrimp or mini-pharaoh won't work any longer," Bakura said shaking his hand.

"As much as I _enjoy_ all this sappy crap, the cake is going to melt," Kaiba said suddenly.

"Alright we get the point Mr. Crabby-pants," Sai said smiling then pulling Yugi over to the cake, "Now brother dear blow out the candles, make a wish, and let us wish you Happy Birthday."

Yugi closed his eyes and blew out the candles. And soon everyone was eating the chocolate cake. As the night wore on the group decided it was time to head home, but they agreed to get together again during the summer.

The weeks wore on without incident, that was until a strange bird showed up at the Mutou residence. Yugi had just awoken and went down stairs to start breakfast for his fast growing household. As the young man began pulling out various items to make a traditional western breakfast a tapping noise was heard on the game shop's front door. Yugi walked through the apartment and saw a large black, gold, and silver colored bird. Yugi opened the door allowing it to fly in and perch upon the glass display case. Yugi heard Horus, Lunari, Ba'ast and Hathor (Yami's black, crimson and gold fox) come in. Ba'ast and Lunari hissed at the intruder, while Horus sat on Yugi's shoulder glaring at the strange bird. The man just cocked an eyebrow at the reactions from the feathered and furred residents of the house.

Master do not approach it, I sense great evil from that being Horus said suddenly.

I sense not a thing. Are you sure about it? Yugi questioned the creature.

My master I fear that what this being is, is ancient Horus continued.

I shall not run from whatever it is that it has to say Yugi said signaling the end of the conversation.

Very well master, but stay on guard Horus said leaving Yugi's shoulder.

The lithe young man walked towards the strange bird noticing that it's body was not feathered, but instead was covered in smooth scale-like feathers. As Yugi drew closer he noticed that it wasn't even a bird, but more along the lines of a dragon type creature. It's silver and amber colored eyes watched the shadow mage's moves closely. Occasionally it would contract it's razor sharp claws.

**So the rumors are true. The true pharaoh has returned and has become a powerful shadow mage it said in a low, smooth bass.**

Yugi eyed the creature and responded You assume I am the pharaoh Aren't you? Your resemblance to the ancient on is uncanny. Do you not agree, oh noble and wise one it said targeting the last comment at Horus.

Horus couldn't help but ruffle his feathers in pride at the comment You still think he is a danger to us, Horus.

Oh what ever Horus said pouting.

:Before I answer anything else, I must insist that you tell me what has brought you to my home: Yugi said, :And if it does not insult you, may I inquire as to what you are.:

:Curiosity does not offend me at all…I am a messenger sent to those deemed worth by the Gods: it said before pausing.

:A messenger from the Gods?: Yugi voiced.

:Yes young one, I have come to forewarn you of a great evil coming into light. It shall strike soon and losses shall be suffered: it said once again.

:Which God sent you oh ancient one?: Yugi questioned.

:I assume you ask because of my aura: the creature inquired as Yugi shook his head.

:There are many of us the Gods employ to their services. I am from the underworld and are Anubis and Osiris' to command: the creature answered, :But I was not sent by one God in question this time.:

:Please elaborate further on this evil coming: Yugi said, :I mean many are after the items so it is hard to say which is the "Great Evil" you speak of:

:What I speak of does not involve the ancient Sennen items you and many others carry, but instead you yourself: it said.

:So I am now the target of some evil. Interesting: Yugi said pondering what was said, :Can you tell me more about this evil?:

:I am sorry young one. I have said too much already and fear if anymore is said it could throw off the balance the Gods have so carefully designed: it said before vanishing.

Yugi heard it say once more :Stay on guard Young One: before it's presence vanished from the room.

Horus flew to Yugi's side and watched his master with concern. Yugi was about to leave when an owl tapped at the door. The young man opened the door allowing it entry and saw that it was one of the school's owls carrying the customary school letters. He took the letter's and motioned it into the kitchen to rest. Yugi set the letters on the table, moving to fill a bowl with water for the tawny owl on the counter. When it was finished, it flew out the opened window heading back to the school.

After Yugi began cooking the bacon and sausage he moved to look at the letters. He saw one for Yami, Sai, Draco, and Malik, but what caught his eye were two addressed to him. Yugi opened the first one written in emerald colored ink.

Dear Mr. Yugi Mutou, Shadow Mage-

We are glad to announce that you have

Been given the opportunity to share your

Knowledge with others as the new Advance

Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. If you

Accept this position send your reply today

Along with the title of the book you shall

Use for the class.

Thank you

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Yugi sat down to ponder over the letter. After a few minutes of thought he decided to go ahead and send the letter back. Once he wrote down his response he proceeded to open the next letter. This one was written in amethyst colored ink and in a more elegant scrawl from the previous one. The youth opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment with words written in the same amethyst colored ink. But before he could read it, the teen jumped from the chair and raced to save the bacon from burning. Yugi gathered up his letters, placing them into his pocket before finishing up the breakfast.

Soon sounds were heard from the upper floors as the other occupants began waking. Soon Yami and Malik stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep. Yugi held in his laughter at the site of the two duelists bedheads. He set a plate containing eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and toast in front of Yami and another containing fruit in front of Malik. Soon the rest of the household began filtering into the kitchen at the smell of a delicious breakfast already prepared. Yugi began eating his own breakfast of fruit and yogurt. As the family finished their food, Sai and Malik washed the dishes as Draco and Yami dried and put them away.

"Thank you Yugi. That breakfast was just delicious," Sugoroku said hugging Yugi, "Welcome home again."

Yugi smiled at his grandfather, "By the way guys your Hogwart's letters arrived this morning."

"Great!" Sai said running to grab hers from the table.

Everyone else except Yugi and Sugoroku went to the table to grab their letters as well. Soon the sound of parchment envelopes opening was the only thing heard in the kitchen. As the group read their letters, Sai noticed that Yugi didn't have one.

"Um… baby bro where's yours?" she asked.

"Didn't get one. When I was taught under Ishmael-sensei I mastered all my lessons except potions," Yugi fibbed knowing that he was actually offered the Advanced DADA position, "So I guess they decided that I do not need to attend any longer."

"So what will you do then?" Malik asked.

"Probably help out around here or perhaps at the museum," Yugi said truthfully, "But don't worry about me, any new classes?"

"It looks like a new DADA or something. All year five and up will attend the advanced DADA and all year four and below will attend the normal DADA classes," Draco said, "It seems that our new class requires no books at this time."

"Cool…one less book to carry. Unfortunately it looks like we have more for Snape's class though," Malik said, "Anyways let's get ready to go to Diagon Alley. I need to resupply my prank box."

"Will you come with us to Diagon Alley?" Yami questioned.

"Sure. I could use a good Butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron," Yugi said with a smile, "But anyways I'll be up in my room until we leave."

Yugi left the kitchen and made his way to his room. Once there he took out the second letter and began to read it.

-Yugi

If there is any possible way, could

You take Harry with you when you

Go to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon

Alley. Unfortunately with Voldemort

Still at large I cannot sent him alone

And I feel he will be safest with you.

Thank you

Remus Lupin

Yugi sat down at his desk and began to write a response.

-Remus

I will be by to pick him up from

His relatives home tomorrow then

We shall meet up with the rest of our

Friends. Do not worry he will be

Safe in my hands and I shall make

Sure he makes it to the train safely.

Yugi Mutou

After sealing it with a wax seal, Horus took it and left for Remus Lupin's place. Yugi looked at the clock and realized that he was supposed to meet up with Jonouchi and the Kaiba brothers ten minutes ago at the arcade. Yugi ran down the stairs looking like his old self and out the door. Sai watched him leave puzzled as to why her brother was in such a rush. Then she glanced at the clock and also realized that they were late to meet up with their friends at the arcade.

"Hey guys we're late to meet up with Jou and Seto," Sai said.

The group ran out the door leaving a chuckling Sugoroku to tent to the game shop. As Yugi got closer to the arcade, he felt a strange sensation wash over him. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water into his veins and over his head. He continued towards the arcade now on guard in case of an attack. Yugi felt Yami stir through their mind link and Karim pacing in his temporary soul room in Yugi's mind. The lithe young man realized that he recognized the feeling from being in the shadow realm before. 

That meant someone was trying to, if not already, summoned the shadow realm near by. Yugi walked into the arcade and spotted Seto and Mokuba leaning against the back wall breathing heavily. Yugi noticed that Mokuba was on the verge of passing out, where as Seto was sweating profusely. The taller teen pushed himself away from the wall and staggered towards Yugi. The tri-color haired man hurried to his friend's side to prevent him from falling over. The rest of their friends ran in and saw the condition of the Kaiba brothers. Sai went to Mokuba's side and helped him to sit down at one of the tables.

"Kaiba what happened?" Yami asked his former rival.

"Some Deatheater scum ambushed us and forced me into a shadow duel to save Mokuba," Kaiba said, "I barely escaped with mine and Mokuba's lives."

"There's something else isn't there. Something you haven't told us yet," Malik said.

"They have Jou," Kaiba said wearily, "They said for you to meet them at the docks where the two of you dueled before."

"Did they say what they wanted?" Yami inquired.

"They want Yugi," Kaiba said, "But they know to get him they'll have t wager his friend's life for his own in a shadow duel."

"Yugi?" Sai asked when she saw her brother missing.

"He's gone?!" Mokuba shouted out.

"Oh no… we better hurry up and go stop him before he does something he'll regret," Sai said.

The group ran out of the arcade and towards the docks to find their friend before he did something rash.

**__**

Yugi: okay that's done…

Ginny: anyways 3-5 reviews will get another update…

Yugi: also sorry if the updates are a little slow, trying to plan a wedding and such can be taxing on your time…

Enjoy!

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Yugi: alright everyone here's a late x-mas present for all the readers out there…

Sai: And thanx to all the reviewers out there…

Mokuba: and JK doesn't own YGO or HP so deal with it…

Hermione: now onto the chapter…

Chapter Four:

Yugi stepped from his shadow portal onto the docks. He saw no one there, but felt the recent us of Shadow Magic lingering in the air. The young shadow mage walked towards the docks to try and locate his challenger. As he drew closer to the place where he dueled a brainwashed Jou, he felt the shadow realm appear around him. Yugi saw an unconscious Jou hanging spread-eagled on a stone carving. Yugi was about to run to him when he heard an insane laugh surround him.

The teen stopped where he stood and waited for his tormentor to appear from the shadows they hid within. Soon a man with light blond hair and ice blue eyes stepped into his view. Yugi glared at the man, his hands crackling with his shadow magic. The man just waved his wand and five more stones appeared similar to the one Jou was tied to. As they became clearer Yugi saw Marik, Seth, Harry, Ron, and Hermione tied to them. Marik, Seth, and Harry all had various bruises and gashes visible. Yugi felt his anger rise to a peak at the man in front of him. He was about to blast the man into oblivion, when he noticed that Harry and Seth were convulsing in pain.

"Mr. Mutou, it is so nice to finally meet you face to face. I'm sure I can give the friend of my disowned son the warm welcome he deserves," Lucius Malfoy said waving his wand to stop the curse, "Perhaps a more willing audience will do. Because the ones I brought seem a little out of it, perhaps too much time being tortured and in the shadow realm."

"What do you want _Malfoy_," Yugi demanded.

"Why you of course… well my master does anyway," he replied.

Yugi was about to say something when he heard a shout that made his heart drop, "Brother?!"

Yugi turned and saw the rest of his friends and family behind him. He quickly turned to face the blond deatheater, hatred resonating through his whole being.

"Do not drag them into this. It is enough that you have drug Harry, Jounouchi, and the other prisoners into this. But they have nothing to do with this," Yugi snarled at the man.

"Tsk, tsk, calm yourself Mr. Mutou or else you'll just give yourself to the shadows," Malfoy said as Yugi's face paled and turned to horror, "Oh yes I know all about you and your powers… Your teacher was quite informative with the proper… how shall I say this… incentive. I know that when you allow your emotions to control you, the shadows begin to consume you. And you don't have your guard dog to help you this time."

"It does not matter, for I won't lose my control this time," Yugi said, "But know this the shadows _will_ feast upon a soul tonight, just not mine."

"That is if you win this shadow game," Malfoy said.

"I shall… now name the terms to this duel," Yugi said coolly.

Malfoy smirked at the boy before beginning, "If I win this shadow game, you and Harry Potter shall become mine for the taking."

"You shall not bargain for Harry's life or soul in this game. He is not involved," Yugi said.

"Very well then just you, and if you win all of your friends shall go free," Malfoy finished.

"And you shall suffer a penalty game as well," Yugi told the man.

"Very well…a duel shall be the best way to handle this," Malfoy said tossing Yugi a duel disk, "Every time you take points from me your friend Jounouchi shall fell it. And every time you lose points you shall feel it."

"Let's Duel!" they both called out.

Lucius Malfoy: 4000

Yugi Mutou: 4000

"I'll begin," Malfoy said, "I shall lay one card face down and summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (ATK/1800 DEF/700) in attack mode and end my turn."

Yugi drew his card and began, "I lay two cards face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense (DEF/2600) and end my turn."

"Very well Mr. Mutou I shall also lay a monster in defense and lay one more card face down," Malfoy said waving Yugi to go.

The tri-haired duelist drew his next card, "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and end my turn."

"Well since you won't attack I think I shall begin. First I flip Poison Mummy up and you receive 500 points direct damage," Malfoy said as a red and blue colored mummy attacked Yugi dropping him 500 points, "Next I sacrifice my mummy and Kycoo to summon Invader of Darkness…"

"I counter with my trap card Bottomless trap hole which will remove your card from play," Yugi said.

Malfoy glared at the teen, "I end then."

Yugi drew, "I play graceful charity."

Yugi drew three cards; trap hole, Black Magician, and trap jammer. He discarded his trap hole and book of secret arts.

"I lay one more monster face down and lay one more card and end my turn," Yugi said.

The duel continued on, each side countering the other's move perfectly. Yugi was winded from the life points he lost and Jou was becoming paler as the duel wore on. At some point during the duel, Seth woke up and has been attempting to fight his bonds. Soon the two duelists were coming down to their final cards. Yugi faced off against the elder Malfoy's Dark Ruler Ha Des and his Invader of Darkness. He drew his card and saw card destruction.

Lucius Malfoy: 2400

Yugi Mutou: 550

"I activate the spell card, Card Destruction," Yugi called out.

Both duelist discarded their hands and drew new ones, "So Mr. Mutou it seems that you are down to your last few moves. So make them count."

"I plan on it. First I activate Spell Economics which lets me activate magic cards without paying life points. Now I shall premature burial my Black Magician and monster reborn my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Yugi began, "Now I sacrifice my Black Magician, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and my mystical elf to summon the mighty God Sirius (5000/5000). Come forth my powerful beast."

The shadow realm broke forth with lightening and thunder as an orb of light descended upon the group. Soon a great red serpent like dragon broke from the orb and let out a mighty roar. Malfoy could only stare at the huge beast before him.

"Now Malfoy this is where it ends…Osirius attack now and end this shadow game," Yugi commanded.

The God Osirius fired his attack at Malfoy's monsters, destroying them instantly dropping his life points to zero. Yugi made sure that he could not counter the attack before dismissing his monsters with a silent thank you. He went to where Malfoy stood and waited for him to release his prisoners.

"Now Malfoy release my friends and leave this place. I shall not punish you this time, but know this… If you so even dare to breath the same air as any of my family or friends or show your face near me I will not hesitate to send your mind to feed the shadows or perhaps Ma'ats pet Am'mit," Yugi told the man, "Now leave. Tell your master that I will not take kindly to anyone who harms my friends."

Malfoy released the shadow realm he summoned before disapparating. Jou fell to the ground still unconscious, followed by Harry, Hermione, Marik, Ron, and Seth. Seth stood from the ground shakily before going to Marik and Harry's sides. The two teens woke up still unsure about what happened or where they were. Bakura went to Hermione's side quickly to check on her. He let go a sigh of relief when he saw she was only unconscious not hurt. Yugi went to Jou's side and saw that he was just now waking up. The blond duelist moaned as he sat up from the ground, clutching his head as a headache assaulted his brain.

"Wha' happened?" he asked, "One minut' I was talkin' wit' Kaiba tha' next I am wakin' up here wit' a bad headache."

"Someone used you as bait to lure Yugi into a duel," Ryou said.

"I take it Yug' won then," Jou stated.

"Yes I did," Yugi said solemnly.

"Why the long face? I mean you just dueled an amazing duel aibou," Yami said.

Yugi sighed and began walking away from the group. Everyone watched him, confused by his behavior. Bakura lifted Hermione from the ground and followed the hikari from the docks. The rest of the friends followed suit. Soon the motley crew arrived at Kaiba's manor, only because it was the closest. Kaiba led them into the family room and told whoever needed to call any family to call them and let them know where they were. Horus found his way to Kaiba's carrying a letter from Remus informing Yugi of Harry's disappearance. Yugi quickly wrote back that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were safe and sound same for Marik and Seth. As soon as Horus left, the young man found his way back into the family room where everyone was gathered.

"Now Ron, Harry, Hermione…how did you guys end up there as well?" Yugi asked ignoring the two yami's for the moment.

"Ambushed coming home," Harry said.

"Same except I was in London going to the Leaky Cauldron," Ron explained, "I was meeting my family after I was done sightseeing muggle London."

"I was in Egypt visiting and working with Ishizu," Hermione told them.

"Okay so it seems they have been watching us very closely," Kaiba said sitting on one of the wing back chairs.

"Yes so I suggest perhaps we should stay here tonight and leave for the Leaky Cauldron in the morning," Yugi said.

"Okay, but what about our belongings?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ishizu can send your stuff to the Leaky Cauldron and Ron I assume our stuff is already there," Yugi said as he nodded in agreement, "And Harry I'll take you in the morning to get our stuff. The rest of us can get it now."

The group left to go collect what they needed and say good-bye to their families. Jounouchi followed Yami back to the game shop where he decided to stay. Yugi decided to go ahead and take Harry to his house then take his school trunk to the Leaky Cauldron. Yugi iven arranged for five rooms an went ahead and paid for four of them until the first of September. The fifth was only paid for a week. As Harry and Yugi arrived, Seto ushered them into the dining room where dinner waited for them. As everyone finished eating, the teens began filtering off to bed knowing that they had an early morning.

Soon the sun rose, along with it a young shadow mage. Yugi instructed the various pets to go wake their owners, while he sent an overactive Kuribo shadow monster to wake anyone left. Soon there were various shouts and thumps as the sleeping students were awoken so rudely. Soon an all too familiar shout was heard throughout the manor. Bakura came stomping down the stairs and upon seeing the mirth in the tri-haired teens eyes he instantly knew who sent the crazy Leonoria into his room.

Yugi just smirked at the former tomb robber before he stalked back upstairs to change. Soon the group made their way into the family room where the larger of Kaiba's fireplaces sat. Kaiba pulled out a bag of Floo powder and Ryou decided to go first. After he disappeared, his darker half went next. One by one they all went into the fireplace and disappeared to only reappear at the Leaky Cauldron. As they began to stand, Yami noticed Yugi was already there. The young man led the group upstairs and gave them their room assignments.

As they situated them selves, Yugi chose that moment to head into Diagon Alley and over to Flourish and Blotts' bookstore. As he walked in, Tim, the store clerk, approached him. Yugi began skimming through a few of the books and decided none of them fit with his criteria. As Yugi started to give up hope he saw an aged book on the top shelf. He pulled it down and thumbed through a few of the pages. As he looked through it further he saw it mostly pertained to Shadow Magic, wandless magic, possessed items, unforgivable curses, and so forth. He took the book to Tim.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to have more copies of this book would you?" Yugi inquired.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Let me check the storage room," he said disappearing.

As the man left, Karim came out to stretch his legs, "You know Master Yugi you could use an expansion of your soul rooms."

"It isn't my fault that I now have two people residing in my mind," Yugi snapped at the Shadow monster.

"Have you found a book yet for the class?" Karim questioned, ignoring Yugi's bad mood.

"Perhaps. I wonder if the book store has copies of it," Yugi told his friend as Tim returned.

"Ah… I am sorry to say we do not. And they no longer make copies of it. It is too hard to recreate the hieroglyphs within the pages," Tim told him.

"It is alright. I shall take this one anyways," Yugi said paying for the book, "Now to find that shop I stumbled into my first year I attended."

Yugi finally found the shop, hiding his appearance under his cloak. He saw the elderly Egyptian man come out of the back room. Yugi approached him and set the book onto the counter.

"Can you make copies of this book, old one?" Yugi inquired.

"Ah a shadow mage in Diagon Alley. Now I have seen everything," the old man commented, "Let me see…ah yes the Book of Shadows… I didn't know any still existed. Yes, yes I can make copies. How many?"

"About ten should do," Yugi said, "Deliver them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in care of the Advance Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

"Very well sir," the elderly man said.

Yugi paid for the copies before stepping out into the midday sun. The young man kept the hood to his cloak p as he walked around Diagon Alley. He saw Sai, Luna, Yami, and Malik sitting at the Ice Cream Shop (can't remember the name). The crimson-amethyst eyed mage headed towards them. Yugi contacted Yami through their mind link telling him he was in his cloak. Yami brought over an extra chair for his other half to join them. Yugi sat down to enjoy his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone and chat with his sister and darker half.

The conversation stayed light as the four students tried to stay away from any talk of Hogwart's. As they sat there, their class lists began glowing briefly before stopping. Luna puller hers out and saw that a new book was added to the list. _The Book of Shadow: A Guide to Protecting Yourself_. The list also stated that there will be copies available in class. Yugi tried to hide the smirk that was beginning to form upon his lips.

"What's wrong Luna?" Yugi asked some how managing a straight face.

"It seems our new class finally has a book," she said, "But we can't purchase one ourselves. It says it will be provided."

"Cool. I wonder what our new teacher will be like," Malik asked.

"Probably like all the others," Ron said coming up to the table, "They won't last for long."

"But Shadi has," Hermione said as Bakura held her protectively.

(AN: to clarify, Shadi took up the regular DADA position the year before and will continue teaching it again this year)

"But he's not normal. Hell I don't think he's even human to tell you the truth," Marik said as he sat down, pulling Draco into his lap.

The Slytherin teen snuggled into the spirits chest, "I guess we'll have to wait until the feast to find out."

"Um…guys, where's Kaiba and Mokuba," Yami asked suddenly.

"Right here," Kaiba said coming up to the table, Mokuba trailing behind carrying a cage, "Mokuba went to get a pet since I promised him one if he kept his grades up by his third year."

Yugi got up from the table donning his cloak once more, Sai set her hand upon his arm, "Brother where are you going?"

"Since you guys only have a week left before you have to leave, I figured I would head home and get in touch with Ishizu," Yugi told them, "Enjoy the school year. This new Advance DADA class sound fun. I want you to write me to say how it is."

"Good-bye brother. I'll see you next year," Sai said pulling him into a hug.

The rest of his friends also wished him well before the shadow mage left.

**__**

Yugi: well that's the end of that…

Sai: sorry about the shortness of the chappie but if we continue it will just be too long…

Jou: but if you give JK 3-5 reviews she should give you wonderful readers an update…also the muse thief is still at large so beware…

Mokuba: and now that JK is happily married… she should be able to update more…

Ja Ne…


	5. Chapter Five

****

Mokuba: (walks in) um…Seto… Sai… Hermione… Anyone…

Harry: (comes into the room) Mokuba what's wrong??

Mokuba: (runs to Harry and hugs him) they're all gone… all of them… the muse thief took them…

Harry: calm down… surely it couldn't be the muse thief… he's been dormant for so long…

Mokuba: (hands Harry a note) not according to this…

NOTE: Oi losers I have them all and your authoress will never complete her work… not while I have her now… Muwahahahahaaaaaa!!!!

-Muse Thief

Harry: alright go ahead and do the review responses and I'll take care of the updating…

Mokuba: we would like to thank…

**_Marina-_****_Kashu: thanks for the review and I know the feeling… I figured that Yugi needed a little bit of an attitude adjustment and seem more able to fend for himself, and not rely on Yami as much… _**

kari-yugi: thanks for the review and glad you like how I portrayed Yugi…

Sorceress-fox125: thanks I'm glad that my story is one of the few x-overs that you enjoy… I hope to keep your interest in the coming chapters…

jak'idiot: I know like I said I gave him an attitude change… but in reference to the pranks… any ideas you want added leave in your next review and I will add them in and give you a shout out for them…

Sorceress Vanessa: thanks for the warm welcome back and marriage life is grand and hopefully the updates will come quicker now… also you character is coming up soon in either this chapter or the next …

Harry: anyways now that JK and her muses are caught in the insidious trap of the Muse Thief I shall keep up with the updates…

Mokuba: and JK doesn't own YGO or HP so enjoy the chapter…

Chapter Five

Yugi headed back to his room and gathered up all his items before he called Horus to him. Soon the young Shadow mage opened a shadow portal to Hogwart's. As Yugi stepped through it, he was greeted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor it is good to be back here," Yugi said bowing to her.

"Please we are colleagues now, call me Minerva. Now come along and we'll get you settled," she said.

"Thank you McGonagall-sensai," Yugi said following the older witch.

Professor McGonagall led the younger professor to the teachers lounge first. As they entered into the room the few teachers there stopped their conversations and watched the young wizard following McGonagall. Soon after Yugi was introduced as the new Advanced DADA teacher they left. Mcgonagall led Yugi to the third floor. She walked into a large unused, dusty classroom.

"Mr. Mutou, Yugi this will be your classroom," Minerva told the younger wizard, "Do with it as you see fit. Your sleeping quarters and common room are at the end of the hallway. There is a tapestry with a sphinx on it, the password is Dark Magician."

"Arigato McGonagall-sensai," Yugi said with a bow.

"Your welcome and welcome to the teaching staff for Hogwart's," Minerva said walking to the door, "Oh your office is upstairs, good day and see you at dinner."

Yugi watched as she left the room before dropping his backpack to the floor. The young man looked sadly upon the room and began the task of cleaning it. He summoned a few of his monsters to assist in the cleaning of it. Soon the room was spotless and the shadow monsters were once again in the shadow realm. Yugi sat down at the desk in the front of the classroom debating on what to do next.

"Master I see that you are deep in thought…what is troubling you," Karin asked as he stood next to Yugi.

"This room. It needs something but I cannot think of what," Yugi said.

"Decorations would be nice," Karim suggested.

"Yes… but what," Yugi pondered, "I've got it."

The mage stood from his seat and concentrated on his magic. The walls began changing into a limestone type stone with hieroglyphs and ancient drawings on them depicting the sealing of the shadow games, the rise of the pharaohs, etc. Yugi continued to focus more magic into finishing the floors into marble bricks. Soon cushions of all sizes began to cover the floor where the students would sit. Small writing tables sat next to each cushion for the students to take notes on.

A marble throne sat where Yugi's desk once stood and tapestries and other fabric strips hung from the ceiling behind it. The room was illuminated by sunlight coming into the large, tall windows all over the wall behind the throne. Along the other walls were torches. Yugi opened his eyes and nodded his head in acceptance of the room. One final cushion appeared on the floor in front of the throne for himself. Karim stood in shock at how perfect Yugi had made the throne room from the Egyptian dynasty.

The shadow mage went to his office to finish his decorating. He focused his magic until a low writing desk appeared. A large sitting cushion appeared behind it and two smaller one in front. A tapestry of a silver dragon appeared on the wall. A stone tablet depicting a shadow mages duel between a few of the pharaoh's high priests sat to the side of the writing desk in a glass display case. The box that the teen received in Egypt sat on the desk as well as the aged scrolls. Parchment, ink bottles, quill pens all appeared on the desk as well.

The final thing to appear on the walls, which were now the same as the classroom, were a few duel monsters posters. Yugi gave a small smile at how it looked. He was about to sit down when he heard someone enter the classroom below his new office. Yugi walked out of the room and onto the landing, seeing no one there. He headed down the stairs and saw Professor Severus Snape examing some of the scenes depicted on the walls. Yugi cleared his throat to get the potion master's attention. Snape turned around to scowl at the young professor. The Slytherin head raised his eyebrow after seeing Yugi at just about his height if not taller.

"Good evening Professor Snape," Yugi began motioning into his office.

The two Hogwart's professors headed up the stairs. Once there Yugi offered Professor Snape one of the cushions in front of his desk. The potions master sat down on the surprisingly comfortable cushion. Snape glanced around the office noting the many pieces of ancient Egyptian lore, Chinese dragons, and duel monster posters.

"Now Professor what do I owe this visit," Yugi asked politely.

"I was curious to see whom Albus had given the new position to," Snape told the professor, "And I am surprised to find you here to say the least."

"Professor I had to leave, lest endanger every life here at the school," Yugi said, "But I have not come back without an education. I was personally trained by Master Ishmael."

"A shadow mage trained you?!" Snape said surprised by this.

"I am one myself actually," Yugi said chuckling at the expression of shock written all over the potions master's face, "But I also hear that there is yet another new face here on the teaching staff."

"I do not know what you speak of, Mutou," Snape scowled.

"Very well," Yugi frowned at the professor, "Now I have a question for you Professor."

Snape just sneered at the teen, "Well what is it…"

"I am in dire need of training in the area of potions, can you offer a private tutoring session for me?" Yugi asked, "I am also planning on adding in a section on certain potions from the book I chose and request your assistance, if you can spare it."

Snape thought the offer over, "I am assuming these are ancient potions you speak of."

"Most have their basis from ancient Egypt," Yugi answered.

"Very well. After the first month of classes I shall arrange for private tutoring lessons," Snape said calmly.

"Arigato Professor," Yugi said bowing, "And my lessons with the potion involvement will begin after the Christmas Holiday."

Snape nodded before raising from the cushion he sat upon. The professor left the office quickly in a flurry of robes. Yugi rose from his desk and decided to see to his room. The young professor followed Professor McGonagall's directions, stopping in front of a tapestry of a sphinx. After giving the password "Dark Magician" he went in through the door that appeared. Yugi stopped to observe the common room, seeing that everything was done in red, orange, and gold hues. Yugi frowned at this and gathered his magic. Soon the rugs became a warm sand color, the walls turning into a darker tan color giving the room a cooler feel.

Tapestries and wall scrolls of ancient Egyptian lore, dragons, and Japanese artistry appeared on the walls. The couch and chairs were replaced with sitting cushions with two large wingback chairs arranged along the wall. The table was replaced with a lower one with a Japanese tea setting on it. Once satisfied, the young mage went into his bedroom and proceeded to turn it into the same design from his soul room, including the numerous volumes of books written in Arabic and hieroglyphs.

For the desk, he recreated the low one from his office. Yugi finished and decided to go grab lunch from the kitchens. He quickly left the room following the corridor to the main entrance, before breaking off and finding the kitchens. As he entered into the kitchens one of the house elves came up to him. Yugi recognized him as Dobby from his previous schooling.

"Ah Yugi Mutou, what can Dobby get for you?" Dobby asked.

"A plate of sushi and green tea is all for me thank you," Yugi answered.

"Right away sir," Dobby said as he rushed about retrieving the food.

The house elf hurried back to his side and handed the professor his lunch, "Arigato Dobby-kun."

The house elf stood in shocked silence as the odd looking professor left the kitchens. Yugi hurried back to his office to begin translating the item he received.

YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…

Sai woke up on September 1st by her pet Lunari yowling to be let out of the room. The Gryffindor teen let the Egyptian Leonia out before finishing up her packing. There was a sudden shout from down the hall and a few vulgar curses in Japanese and ancient Egyptian. The girl just shook her head at the tomb robber's choice words. She woke up Hermione and Luna before going down stairs for breakfast. She saw Ryou working on a bagel while putting the finishing touches on his potions homework. Sai heard a few bangs from upstairs, before the rest of the group began coming down for breakfast.

Once everyone was ready Seto called for two limos to pick them up and take them to the station. The group boarded the train and were off to Hogwart's for their last school year. Once the train ride was halfway done the door opened to their compartment. Propheus sneered at his brother, his body guards Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"So I heard that the coward Mutou came back," Propheus began, "And he's going to run again after what my father and the Dark Lord have in store for him."

Sai rose up from her seat, her eyes blazing with anger, "Do not say that about my brother teme no baka."

"I'll say what I want. You're no better than him. Hiding behind your boyfriend," Propheus said.

"Brother leave now before I chance expulsion by cursing you into oblivion," Draco said standing in front of Sai.

Propheus let out a harsh laugh, "You, brother, curse me. Now that's a joke. You don't have the guts to follow through with your threat. Especially when your fag boyfriend isn't here to protect you."

"Oh but he is here," Marik said from behind Propheus.

Both Crabbe and Goyle were against the hallway walls, wands at their faces by Yami and Bakura. Both ancient Egyptian spirits looked livid and ready to maul, maim, and kill someone. Marik punched the Slytherin teen in the face before the two of them ended up on the ground in a flurry of limbs throwing punches at one another. As the fight began escalating, both teens were pulled apart by a spell. A cloaked female walked towards the large group of students disappointment in her stormy gray-blue eyes. Every one of the teens turned their attention on the strange female.

"What is going on here?" she demanded in a soft voice that held authority.

"He started a fight with me and my friends. I was just wishing them luck on a new year," Propheus told the woman.

"Liar," Sai shouted out, "You were insulting my brother and Draco's relationship."

"And that is a reason for the fist fight?!" the woman demanded, then she pointed at Marik, "And where do you fit in…"

"I was also insulted by that Baka," Marik said glaring at the teen across from him.

"That does not give you the right to start a fist fight," she said quietly.

Propheus smirked at the spirit thinking he was off the hook now, but then the woman spoke again, "And you, you also do not have the right to insult anyone. Especially if it is someone's family or preference on who to see intimately."

"Um…miss are they going to be expelled?" Ryou asked timidly.

The woman let out a sigh, "Not this time, but I think 100 points deduction from their houses should do it. And detention for a month…each."

"Thank you," Draco said as the woman released the two teens.

Draco elbowed his boyfriend and Marik grumbled, "Thank you."

"Now I suggest you all return to your compartment and prepare for your arrival," she said walking away.

"Watch your backs this year for you never know who may be targeting it," Propheus sneered out as he left.

"Ra damned annoyance. I hope someone feeds him to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. And soon," Bakura said.

"I wouldn't feed _that_ to my Blue-Eyes," Kaiba said, "It would give them heart burn."

"Too true," Harry said, "I guess we should be changing."

The girls left the compartment as the boys pulled on their robes. Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station to allow the students to get off. The group called out a hello to Hagrid as they made their way to the carriages. Harry, Ryou, Draco, Marik were in one carriage. While the second held Seth, Ginny, Sai, and Malik. The next one carried Seto, Mokuba, and Ron. The final one carried Yami, Luna, Bakura, and Hermione.

As the group approached the castle a loud crack of thunder sounded as the sky opened up. The carriages stopped and let out their passengers to the cold, rainy night. The Hogwart's students ran to the entrance way, trying not to become too soaked. As they came in the female from the train proceeded to dry off the students coming in. as the dry Hogwar's students came into the Great Hall they noticed three empty seats at the teacher's table. As the students began settling into their seats the female from the main entrance sat down at one of the empty seats. As soon as the first years sat down Dumbledore stood grabbing everyone's attention in the room.

"I would like to welcome all returning students and faculty member and new students to another year at Hogwarts. As usual no magic is to be performed in the halls and the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that Skiving Lunch Boxes and Portable Swamps (from OotP) are forbidden. To view the entire list of 371 items forbidden it is on his door," Dumbledore began, "Now to move onto other matters, Professor Shadi has decided to pass on the position of Defense Against Dark Arts to a new professor. Professor Sarah Shipman from America."

The female stood up and waved to the school. Most of the boys were starting to swoon over the female professor. She stood at 5'3", wearing a pair of Khakis pants, a silver sleeveless shirt covered by a lavender short sleeved button up shirt left open. Her layered blond hair fell about her shoulders, the red highlights catching the candlelight perfectly. Her stormy blue-gray eyes searched the room memorizing certain faces and what house they were in.

She sat down and waited patiently for the headmaster to continue. Soon the food appeared at the tables, Ron dug in hungrily. Yami and Harry turned green from watching their friend pig out. Yami began on his plate of chicken tempura and miso soup. The elder duelist looked to the teachers table realizing just then that Dumbledore never introduced the new Advance DADA teacher.

"Hey guys, do you know who the new teacher is supposed to be?" Yami asked the group.

"Um… no," Harry said, "Didn't Dumbledore announce their name?"

"No and the seat is still empty," Hermione answered, "Hopefully we'll know tomorrow."

Soon the feast began winding down as the plates cleared themselves. The prefects led everyone, but the sennen item holders and their spirits to their respective common rooms. Yami led the way from the Great Hall, heading towards their dorm room. Draco followed the group, now that he was moved there for his own safety. Soon each person went to bed, falling immediately asleep. Horus watched over the group before flying back to his master's office.

When he appeared in Yugi's office, he found the Shadow mage scowling at the pieces of parchment in frustration. The young man sighed in resignment before placing the scrolls inside a safe box. He then turned his attention to the golden box. Yugi used some of his magic to try and probe the box to see what was contained within. What he didn't expect was a protection barrier surrounding it. As the magic caresses the box, the barrier saw it as a threat and sent a pulse of it's own magic to cancel out Yugi's own.

The shadow magic rebounded at him and knocked him to the ground. The young shadow mage sat up holding his now throbbing head as the box glowed bright gold, warning him to not try that again. Yugi sent a calming pulse of magic towards the box as an apology. The glowing item seemed to accept the apology as it calmed down the glow coming off it. Horus watched his master, concern wrought in his deep russet eyes. He quickly flew over to his master's side while glaring at the box sitting on the low writing desk, glowing innocently.

(Master are you alright?!) Horus asked.

(I am fine. The box seemed to find my magic threatening and protected itself,) Yugi told the Falconix, (I'll be fine.)

(If you are sure master,) Horus said, (Were you able to find our anything before it protected itself?)

(Only that it is as old as the Sennen Items and carries almost identical magic, )Yugi responded sitting back down at the desk.

(Another item?) asked the Falconix curiously.

(No, not that I can tell. The magical signatures are very closely related, but unlike the true Sennen Items, who all share the same signatures with only a few differences to tell you who owns which one, the box has it's own rhythm,) Yugi explained, (It's almost as if it was made after the sealing of the Shadow Realm.)

(How is that possible? The only ones who know the intricacies of the items sacrificed themselves to seal the Realm,) Horus said.

(Perhaps…) Yugi pondered.

Horus looked at the younger in curiosity, ('Perhaps' what?)

Yugi looked up at the Falconix, (Oh nothing. Just my usual ramblings. I'm going to turn in for the night.)

Yugi placed the box on a shelf behind his desk before locking the unit. The shadow mage left his office heading to his room to catch a few hours sleep before the semester began. Soon the professor collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed, passing into a deep dreamless slumber.

****

Harry: alright chapter is done…

Mokuba: awe too bad, I wanted to know what was in the box and why… (looks around) sorry…

Harry: anyways ignore the pointless ramblings of the youngest Kaiba sibling…

Mokuba: (pouts) hey… if you are interested in seeing what Yugi looks like in this story leave your email and I will let you know and send you the pic that JK drew…

Harry: and as usual 3-5 gets you another chapter…

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter Six

****

Mokuba: Hey everyone…we are back and haven't quite yet fallen off the face of the planet…

Harry: (sits back from the computer) JK is having difficulty with trying to update her stories because of :

1) her work schedule is all wacky

2) a new trainee at work digging into her writing time

3) being sick and ending up in the hospital for a few days

4) doctor appointments because of being sic

Mokuba: well here we are and we are ready to do a massive posting/updating today… all review responses for this chapter and last will be on the next chapter…sorry…

Harry: now onto the story and JK doesn't own nothing…

Chapter Six

As the sun began lightening the sky, Yugi was walking into the teachers lounge to grab a cup of coffee and his schedule. As he walked in he noticed another teacher sitting in front of the fireplace looking over a book and making a few notes in the border. Yugi sat down rubbing his temple to get rid of the still lingering headache from his early morning run in with an overprotective box. The young mage downed half his cup of coffee grimacing at the bitter taste.

Professor McGonagall came in and handed out schedules to the professors sitting in the lounge. Yugi looked over his and saw that he has Gryffindor and Slytherin first. Yugi groaned at this realizing that his headache is only going to get worse. The young Advanced DADA professor left the lounge making his way to his office. Soon he sat in the darkest corner of the office, the shadows wrapping him into a comforting embrace while he waited on his class to show up.

Yami waited outside the Gryffindor protrait for Harry and the others to appear. Somehow he had been elected that morning to go and retrieve their Gryffindor friends for breakfast. Soon Harry showed up followed by Ron and Ginny. Yami cocked an elegant eyebrow when there was no sign of Hermione. The ancient Egyptian spirit followed the teens to the Great Hall for breakfast. As the teens sat down one of the prefects began passing out their time tables. Ron began muttering a few curses in, surprising enough, Japanese. Seto looked at the younger teen oddly.

"Um Ron. I think you've been hanging out with Marik and Bakura too much," Harry said, "Now what's this all about?"

"Our first class today just happens to be the new DADA," Seto answered for the shell-shocked Ron.

"No way!" Sai shouted out grabbing up her own time table, "My Ra he's right, but unfortunately it's with the Slytherins."

"Hey! We're Slytherins," Draco said as Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik came up to the their table.

"Naw you're not, you're item holders," Mokuba told them grinning and sticking his tongue out at them.

"You little imp," Bakura growled out.

Mokuba 'eeped' and quickly left with his friends for his first class. The others gathered up their stuff and went to their first class as well, Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts. As the students entered into the classroom first thing they noticed was the deep mysterious air causing them to whisper instead of talk normally. A few students walked to the walls to look at the images portrayed there. Soon the bell chimed signaling the start of class. The students continued to walk around the classroom since there was no teacher yet. Yugi stood cloaked in the shadows watching the students talk in whispers as they observed the wall drawings.

Yugi sent out a few tendrils of shadows to brush past the students to see how they would react. A few of the Slytherin teens jerked around when they felt the shadows touch their necks before shrugging. The Gryffindors were a little more cautious after their encounter with the shadow tendrils. Bakura, Yami, and Luna looked directly at the spot where Yugi stood smirking. Bakura stalked towards Yugi's hiding place, only to find it empty. Soon the shadows receded and they heard someone clear their throat. The torches along the walls flared up, illuminating the classroom fully. The group all saw the throne in the front of the room with a shadowed figure sitting upon it.

"Student's if you will all have a seat on one of the cushions we shall begin," Yugi said masking his voice.

The student's hesitated as they watched the man with a wary eye. The man chuckled at the student's and waited for them to sit down. Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seth sat down on the cushions near the back. Soon all the student's began choosing their seats. After the last student sat down, Yugi stood from the throne still hidden by the shadows. He watched each teen with an observant eye watching for potential problems.

"Welcome student's to your very first Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts class," Yugi said and saw Sai's hand go up, "Yes Ms. Mutou?"

Sai looked shocked before continuing, "Um…who are you? I mean the headmaster never introduced you at the banquet."

"That was upon my request. For now you can call me professor or sensei," Yugi told them in a dark, mysterious voice, "In this class you will learn that there are more than wizards and witches out there."

A timid Gryffindor sixth year raised her hand, "Professor, what exactly are you? I cannot sens much magic coming from you."

"I am a Shadow Mage," he responded hearing the whispers beginning, "Does anyone know what a Shadow Mage does?"

No one raised their hands much to the Shadow Mages surprise. He just chuckled to himself as the two brightest of the class began wracking their brains to find an answer. Yugi waved his hand and notes appeared on the blackboard to his left.

"Since it seems that no one was able to tell me the many aspects of a Shadow Mage, it shall be our first thing to cover," Yugi said, "Now next to you are writing tables so please copy down the notes on the blackboard."

"You mean to tell us that your only going to do blackboard work. This is something first years would do," a Slytherin shouted out.

"Hmm… Mr. Taylor I believe," Yugi began walking to where the teen sat, "Mr. Taylor it seems that you are impatient to begin the practical application of magic without first studying the theoretical portion first."

"Yea…what's it to ya…" Taylor responded.

"It's a lot to me. Only because the defense you will learn in his classroom will differ greatly from what you normally practice," Yugi told the teen in a low voice, "Without the book work if you were to go up against a Shadow Mage, a Dragon Master, or even an Elemental you would be devastated. There is much more out there besides your small, miniscule, little world."

The class was silent for a moment before the renewed sound of quills scratching against parchment filled the room. Yugi sat down on the cushion in front of the throne, watching the student's finish up copying down the notes. As the final quill was set down, Yugi began once again.

"Now as I began saying this year you will be taught how to defend against many different magic types. From summoned beasts to elemental attacks. For the first quarter of term you shall be learning the theories of the new magics," Yuig began, "Now your first assignment is actually going to be done in a group. If you will make the groups no more than seven people. Now the assignment is; try to figure out who I am. Then write no more than six inches on how you figured it out. It will be due the class before Halloween. But if you want to turn it in early you may."

The classroom erupted into loud whispers as each student took in the assignment. As the teacher nodded, everyone began splitting into groups for the assignment. Sai sat down next to Malik as Harry and Ryou followed. Bakura grabbed Hermione and drug her over to where Marik and Draco sat. Yami was joined by Ron, Luna, Seto, and Seth. Soon the rest of the classroom was separated into groups to begin working on the class assignment. Yugi smirked and realized that this was going to be fun watching his student's try to find out his identity.

Soon the bell rang and the student's left the room for their next class. Sai led the way up to the Gryffindor tower to switch out books before their next class. Malik kissed her cheek before heading off for his charms class with the Ravenclawes. Sai led the Gryffindor group outside for their Care of Magical Creatures class. As they got outside they saw Ginny waving to them. Seth gave her a warm smile before pulling her into a hug. Sai sat down on the grass nearest to the Forbidden Forest to wait on the next class to begin. The Egyptian teen began thinking of her brother wondering if he was okay. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hagrid's voice calling for everyone to stay in one place.

"Hagrid what's going on?" Harry asked as all the student's waited.

"On' of mah' pets goh' awah'," he said.

"One of your pet's!" Gina a Gryffindor sixth year asked.

"What is it?" Parvati Patil asked as her and Lavender Brown huddled together in fear.

"I was stahtin' on a rare treah' foh' yah'," he began, "Miniature dragons."

At that exclamation the class broke out in frightened squeals as almost every female screamed. Hagrid attempted to calm down the class. Sai watched this with humor glinting in her eyes. She suddenly stiffened when she felt something tug on the back of her robe. The Gryffindor teen thought it was maybe Lunari, but remembered that she was in with Marik keeping on eye on him. Sai turned slightly to look behind her and saw what resembled a mini Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She froze not wanting to startle the small dragon. It continued to tug on the hem of her robe, so she decided to tug back to see what it would do. The small dragon suddenly dropped the robe and glanced up at the thing that tugged the fabric. The tiny dragon cocked it's head to the side and looked curiously at the human. It moved slowly towards it, curious to see what it was up close. Sai stayed still as the dragon approached her hand laying on the ground.

Soon it was at her hand and sniffed it. It sat back on it's haunches and sneezed, which caused the small dragon to fall on it's back. The tiny dragon began making a strange wailing sound as it tried to right itself. The rest of the class heard the sound, turning to glance in the Egyptian's direction. Sai went to the dragon's side and set a hand gently on it's stomach to calm it. The dragon stopped moving, but continued with it's strange cry. Sai heard the class approaching and Hagrid's shout to not touch it. Sai ignored the warnings, picking it up and righting it. The dragon continued to wail until the Egyptian picked it up once again.

Hagrid was surprised at what had just occurred. Sai walked over to Hagrid and attempted to give the dragon back. Hagrid pulled his hand back as it snapped and growled at the half giant teacher.

"Sorry Hagrid," Sai said, "I-I shouldn't of messed with it, but I was curious."

Hadgrid looked at the Egyptian girl who was nearly in tears, "It's ah'righ', 'ohnest."

"I just didn't realize that it would do that," Sai said sadly.

The dragon looked at the girl and licked her face clean of any stray tears, "It seems to like you," Harry said.

"Ah'righ' class since time is almos' up go ahead and head out," Hagrid said, "Sai please stah' a momen'"

"Okay," Sai said, the dragon realizing it's new friend was still sad licked her again.

"Sai you're not in trouble," Hagrid said trying to cheer up the girl, "It's jus' tha' I have to return the dragon back to his family in Romania todah."

The dragon snorted at the word family and began squirming in Sai's arms. She released the tiny dragon and watched it fly into the air. It snorted at Hagrid a few more time before landing on Sai's head. It glared at Hagrid as he attempted to take it from the teen. Yugi saw what was happening and decided to lend a hand. As the professor walked up behind Sai, the dragon turned and hissed at the new person. Yugi held his hands up to show the dragon he means no harm.

/Young one why are you trying to harm this child's professor/ Yugi asked the dragon using a mind link.

/He trying to make me go…mine friend, no go…/ the dragon responded.

/Do you not want to go home to your family/ Yugi inquired.

/No family…all go dead … bad magic users …/ it responded.

/Why her/ Yugi simply asked.

/She nice… no harm me … help instead…/ the dragon said.

/I won't harm you either. Come to me and stay…/ Yugi offered.

/No! I not leave…she lonely… read mind… miss brother…/ the dragon argued.

/Then you'll like me…use your magic and read my mind/ Yugi said opening the link wider.

The dragon stilled for a moment before flying to Yugi/You brother…why hide… she miss you…/

/For my class/ Yugi simply said/Are you male or female/

/Male… no name though…/ the dragon answered sadly.

Yugi smiled before turning to Hagrid, "Professor were you told this young dragon had a family?"

Hagrid thought a moment, "Actually now tha' you mention it, Charlie Weasley neveh' told me if it was part' of a family unit or noh'"

"In that case I shall write to him and request to keep it for the time being, "Yugi told the taller man, "And Ms. Mutou perhaps you should go to your next class."

"Um…okay, but what will you do with the dragon. I mean it is young and needs love and attention," Sai said to the professor.

"He shall be in good hands, I promise," Yugi responded.

"Okay," Sai said picking up her books, "Arigato Sensei."

"Ms. Mutou I shall walk you to your next class so you do not get a detention," Yugi told Sai walking next to her, the dragon sitting contentedly on Sai's head, "The dragon told me his family passed on and he has no name."

"You can talk to the dragon!" Sai exclaimed.

Yugi smiled at his sister, "Yes I can. But perhaps you should name him, after all he bonded to you first."

"Can he understand me though?" Sai asked.

/Tell friend…yes…but no speak to her…/ the dragon said in Yugi's mind.

"He said he can understand you, just can't communicate with you," Yugi said.

"Okay…" Sai said as she began thinking, "What about Aries?"

/Mine like…powerful name…God of War wear once…/ Aries told Yugi, then frowned/Don't know name o' friend./

/Sai is her name, Sai Mutou/ Yugi answered the Dragon's unasked question.

/And you/ he asked.

/Yugi Mutou/ Yugi said.

/Yugi and Sai, both mine…/ Aries said contentedly.

"Ms. Mutou I believe we have reached your class. Aries will have to stay with me, but after classes you may see him again. Just come to my office," Yugi said.

"Yes Sensei," Sai said before stepping into the classroom.

Yugi stood at the back and waited for Professor McGonagall to see him. After he left with Aries following, Yugi went to his office to write a letter to Charlie reference to the young dragonling.

****

Mokuba: there done… can't believe we finally updated the story once again…

Harry: (looks at the next chapter) oh well … until next time…

Mokuba: (gives super ubber chibi puppy dog eyes of doom) read and review… 3 - 5 gets another update… and remember that review responses will be on next chapter…

Ja ne…


	7. Chapter Seven

**__**

Mokuba: welps people we are back with another update…. We apologize for the delay, but with JK's work and such it's been terrible. But now she has a laptop so updates should come easier…

Yugi: And now to thank all those wonderful reviewers from chapters 5 and 6... We would post each individual response, but there's so many wonderful reviewers…so check the end of the chapter for the names and thank you's then.

Mokuba: and as usual, JK doesn't own YGO or HP so deal…

Chapter 7:

Malik sat in charms scowling at the small professor currently trying to teach them how to summon things from other places. The Slytherin teen couldn't quite get the hand of the incantation that is used so his pillows all ended up somewhere in Timbuktu or some place else like that. Even Marik and Draco were able to perfect the incantation. The blond Egyptian finally sighed in defeat as his tenth pillow vanished and never appeared.

"You know summoning things from the Shadow Realm is a walk in the park compared to this," Malik sighed out.

Draco looked over at him, "To me it's easy."

Malik stuck his tongue out at him, "Sure, maybe for you. I just can't get the hand of it."

"What exactly can't you get, Hikari?" Marik asked the younger Egyptian.

"The whole wand movements. For some reason they are coming out all wrong," Malik responded, "I can send them any where, just can't retrieve them."

"Okay then try this," Draco began and Malik listened, "Just think of your wand as an extention of your arm and use your arm to perform the movements instead."

"Okay," Malik said as he closed his eyes and focused on his duel disk in his room wanting to bring it to him.

As the teen waved his arm, he felt something heavy appear in his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw the said item sitting there innocently. He smiled at the fact that he finally got the incantation, and was also glad that he didn't lose the duel disk. Because if he had Kaiba would have definitely blown a head gasket at that. Draco and Malik congratulated and patted the Egyptian on the back before gathering their books and leaving the classroom.

Malik followed them until he went to meet up with Sai. Sai left Professor McGonagall's classroom, her eyes down cast as she walked by Malik. The blond teen quickly caught up to the girl hoping to find out why she was so down.

"Sai, are you okay?" he asked her.

Sai looked up, seeing Malik there for the first time, "Oh Malik. When did you get here?" she inquired.

Malik raised an eyebrow before answering, "Ever since you got out of McGonagall's class. Are you okay? You seem preoccupied."

"Oh I'm thinking of my brother is all," Sai told him softly.

"There's something else wrong," Malik said, "I can tell."

"There is…Do you have any more classes after lunch?" she asked him.

"No…I'm through for the day. Why?' the Egyptian asked his love.

"Cause…I wanna show you something," she said to him.

Malik looked at Sai, "What?"

She smiled slyly at the Egyptian, "You'll see. I've gotta go. I have potions and I need to grab my books first.

She gave Malik a quick kiss before running up to her room. Mailk stood there dazed for a few minutes before moving once again. He hurried down the stairs into the dungeon to Snape's class. He stopped when he saw Propheus and his goons surrounding Draco and Luna. He quickly ran up to the group, hitting Crabbe in the back before pushing past him. He saw that Draco had a busted lip and bruised cheek already. Luna was watching the situation unfold, scared. Malik glared at Propheus, his fists clenched in anger.

"Draco are you alright?" Malik asked the other blond teen.

"Yeah, fine," Draco responded, "Propheus your problem is with me, not my friends."

"Heh, you little fag. You're friends are the problem. Especially that Yugi wimp," Propheus sneered back, "By the way where is he….he's running that's where. He knows that he's no match for the Dark Lord and is now hiding. But mark my words, he will be the Dark Lord's, whether by choice or not."

Malik was about to attack the younger teen, but Draco stopped him, "Propheus I will only warn you once, stay away from my friends. If you want to prove yourself the due me. Duel me in Duel Monsters and prove that you are better than me."

"Very well. Tonight after dinner on the quidditch pitch. You can bring your friend, no one else. Any teachers show up and then it's off and I get her as my prize," Propheus snarled at the teen.

"Draco I hope you know what you are doing," Malik hissed into the blond's ear.

"I accept. Be there at eight tonight," Draco said before pushing past Goyle blocking the way.

Luna flinched as Propheus came closer, "Till tonight my dear slave. You'll do until I get Saikuma Khalil-Mutou into my arms."

Malik growled at the teen, "You keep your filthy Deatheater hands off her."

Propheus laughed sadistically before locked his eyes with Malik's, "I **_will_** have her no matter what you say. It has been promised to me by my master."

Propheus left Malik there scowling at the teen's back. Luna was nearly in tears at the threat by Propheus. She fell to her knees, hugging her body as shivers and shakes overtook her. Malik kneeled down next to the girl. He saw Yami and Bakura heading his way. Malik waved them over hoping they could help him. Yami ran over, bringing Luna into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and began sobbing.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not positive on what started it, but when I got down here Propheus and his goons had Luna and Draco surrounded," Malik began, "He threatened to take Luna and Sai. Tonight Draco's planning on dueling him on the Quidditch pitch. But if any teachers show up he'll take Luna."

"How dare he," Yami snarled, "When I get my hands on him…."

"I'll deal with him in my own way," Draco said as he returned.

"Why a duel?" Bakura inquired.

Draco gave him a hard glare, "Because I something to prove."

"Luna are you okay now?" Yami asked the upset girl.

She nodded before responding, "I-I'll be fine, but don't leave me please."

Yami helped her to her feet, "I won't, come on let's get to class."

Yami led Luna down the hall to the potions classroom. Bakura followed behind, making sure no one approached the two. Draco sighed as he followed Malik to the classroom. Before he could enter, he was pulled against someone's chest and his neck was kissed tenderly. Draco turned to face his boyfriend and kiss him briefly before breaking away. The Slytherin teen entered the classroom taking a seat near the middle away from Crabbe and Goyle.

Soon the rest of the students filed in, taking seats in pairs. Sai and Malik sat together talking quietly as he tried to find out what she wanted to show him. Soon Snape entered in wearing his customary scowl. He pointed his wand at the blackboard, making the lesson appear there.

"Today we are going to begin brewing a more difficult potion. This one will take three classes to finish, each week will be a different set of instructions," Snape sneered out, "Now if you can all keep your incompetence in check…begin. The instructions are on the board."

The class grew noisy as each group of students began brewing the potion. As the class drew to a close Snape placed a warming spell on all the cauldrons. The class left quickly to head to lunch. Sai entered into the Great Hall followed by Seto and Seth. The other's said they would be along later. She sat down and saw that their Advanced DADA teacher was not there once again. Malik watched Sai pick at her food, knowing she was depressed because Yugi refused to attend Hogwart's.

Harry sat next to Sai and attempted to bring her into some type of conversation. She just shook her head, returning back to her lunch. Yugi stood in the shadows watching his sister drop further into depression. He heard someone sigh next to him, turning he saw his guardian, Karim, standing there.

"Young master perhaps contacting her some how will help," he said to Yugi.

The young shadow mage glanced at the monster, "I'm not sure. It could push her further into depression though."

"Or not. Also the dragon currently residing in your room will help as well," Karim stated, "Did you receive a response from Charlie Weasley yet?"

"About an hour ago. He said to go ahead and keep Aries here, but only I can care for him, seeing as I am the only one qualified the small dragon will go near," Yugi told Karim, "But he said he won't object to Sai occasionally taking him for a few hours a day."

"That's good to know," Karim answered, "I must go, there's unrest in the Shadow Realm and Mahaado is requesting I assist him in locating the source. Be on guard young master, for what ever is causing the shadow's unrest is also searching for you."

"Thank you my friend. I shall be on guard," Yugi said before leaving the Great Hall.

Harry Potter pouted as Ryou refused to allow him to copy his transfiguration homework. The white-haired teen only responded by placing a gentle kiss on the currently pouting lips. Harry pulled Ryou closer, attempting to deepen the kiss. He felt something hit his head as Bakura threw a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean at it. Harry broke from the kiss, turning to glare at the yami. Ryou took this chance to escape to his room, quickly leaving the common room they had all taken over. Harry pouted again, turning back to his homework. Marik entered the room, a deep set scowl placed upon his face, making him look even more fierce than before. He sat down on one of the large chairs glaring a anyone who had the chance to meet his eyes.

Mokuba ran into the common room quickly gathering his books to head to his last class for the day, Defense Against Dark Arts. He met up with Ash ad Marcus in the hallway. They ran to the classroom hoping that the new teacher will be just as good as the year before. The three boys sat down just as the new DADA professor entered in.

"Welcome everyone to the first class of DADA," Professor Shipman said cheerfully, "I hope everyone remembered what was taught last year because I'm going to continue from where Professor Shadi left off."

The teens all looked on and Ash raised his hand, Professor are we doing bookwork like the advanced class or hands on work?"

"As much as a good book can be helpful, I believe everyone here doesn't really need book work period," she told them, "Don't start cheering thinking there's no book work period. You'll still have homework to do though."

The class all let out various shouts of disappointment, "Well shall we start then. I believe first thing we can now hit up is the Patronus defense spell. Can anyone tell me what it is used for."

Mokuba raised his hand, "It is used against Dementor's. The spell itself is an advanced spell only a few have mastered completely. It usually will take the form of an animal if cast properly."

"Very good Mr. Kaiba," she said then turned to the class, "Now what we will be doing is practicing the basics of the spell."

The class stood up and began, with the teacher's instruction, to practice the proper wand movements and spell. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Sarah Shipman watched as all the eager children left the room quickly. She sat down at her desk and felt the presence of a shadow creature. She turned and saw Ella, the Fire Princess, standing behind her.

"Ella what is the messenger for the queen's keepers doing here," she asked the shadow being.

"I have come with news from the clan leaders," Ella said, "There is much unrest in the Realm of Shadows. She advises for you to locate the Shadow Mage Yugi Mutou and protect him. He is what this new evil wants as well as the dark one called Voldemort. He needs protection from himself now that the shadows are restless. They will be after his pure heart and soul to taint them."

Sarah nodded, "Where do I find this Yugi Mutou?"

"His sister is here as well as his darker half. Locate them and befriend them and the Shadow Mage will follow," Ella told the clan member, "Be cautious of the dark one's, they will not trust as easily."

"What of the artifacts? Shall I continue my search for them?" she asked.

"No, they have chosen to stay with the person whom now possess them. Soon they shall choose a new possessor though," Ella advised.

"Very well. Advise the clan elder I shall not fail to protect the one called Yugi Mutou," Sarah told the monster.

The duel monster bowed before disappearing in a flash of flames. Sarah sighed as she wondered just who this Yugi Mutou was and why he was wanted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the darkest part of the Shadow Realm a creature born of darkness, given life by the shadow themselves sat waiting. The shadows loyal to this creature wrapped around it lovingly. It pet them as a servant came into view hissing softly to the creature.

"My child….what of the mage who commands the rest of the shadows," It inquired of the serpent.

"Massster he'sss at the school nowsss," it hissed at the creature, "The keeper isss on the alert to protect him."

"Hmm interesting the clan of the Tombkeepers that protect the queens tomb now protecting him," It said once again, "And what of the dark one?"

"The dark one wantsss the child assss well asss you," the snake responded, "Hisss agentsss are waiting to take him,"

"Very well leave me. Watch over this 'Lord' and inform me of his plans," the being hissed at the serpent.

The serpent left the dark being's presence before it became angry. The being opened a portal to the Shadow Realm proper, preparing to send a few of it's own tendril's of shadows into the pure shadows of the realm. The shadow melted into the shadow realm. The being just laughed darkly, knowing the child will soon be theirs.

Yugi clutched his head suddenly at the sudden shift in the shadows. He knew that the other's connected to shadow magic in anyway would also be suffering. He left his office, heading towards the Hikari/Yami rooms, concerned that they were faring worse than he. He stayed to the shadows and saw them conversing lightly between each other. Draco was in the process of preparing his deck and modified duel disk.

Yugi thought this strange that he was the only one affected by the shift in the shadows. He watched on in curiosity as the teen gathered an extra duel disk and headed out of the room. The rest of his friends and Yugi, in the shadows, followed the teen outside to the Quidditch Pitch. Propheus waited for Draco to show up, his deck ready, but no duel disk. Draco sneered at the other in front of him, tossing the duel disk at him. The two teens set up at either side, prepared to duel.

"I'm here Propheus so let's begin," Draco called out.

"Very well _brother_," Propheus said, saying brother like it was below him, "Remember the stakes in this duel, but I want to up the ante somewhat. If I win I want both Saikuma and the other pretty one, Luna and you shall return to father. If you win I will leave the girls alone, for now anyways."

Draco growled at Propheus, but Sai answered, "You cannot do that. We are not bargaining chips in your cruel games Propheus,"

"I can and I will. You don't have much of a choice because it became a shadow game when Draco agreed to duel me," Propheus said smiling sadistically, "Now what say you?"

Draco looked at the teen and nodded with a scowl, "Very well," he then looked at Sai, "Don't worry I'll defeat him…I promise."

Yugi paled at what was now happening, the shadow realm blocking all but Draco, Propheus, Luna, and Sai. The others could observe but not go near the pair dueling. Yugi called upon the shadows to allow him into the dueling area. He now stood near the playing field watching. He used the shadows to place a fusion gate and Dark Magician into Draco's deck with a silent good luck said.

Draco and Propheus both called out:

**__**

"LET'S DUEL"

Mokuba: whelps that's the end of this chappie and yes…there's a cliffy happening…

Yugi: well now to acknowledge those from chapter 5 whom reviewed:

jak'idiot

tears are unspoken words

Mistress Guardian

Mena the Sorceress

Andromeda Knigt Shun

winged moon

Sorceress Vanessa

Sorceress-fox125

Mosrael

Marina-Kashu

Mokuba: and now chapter 6:

kenmeishouri

Sorceress-fox

Mosrael

Marina-Kashu

coolbruv

jak'idiot

Yugi: well you know the drill 3-5 reviews and another chapter…hopefully quicker as well …. Will appear…

JA NE


End file.
